Despairs Darkest Destiny
by Annie Coomes
Summary: Rose is being haunted by nightmares that show terrible fates and memories that can't possilby be hers. As his compaion spirals into despair and closer and closer towards the edge of sanity, the Doctor has to discover who or what is haunting Rose and why.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Rose is being haunted by nightmares that show terrible fates and memories that can't possilby be hers. As his compaion spirals into despair and closer and closer towards the edge of sanity, the Doctor has to discover who or what is haunting Rose and why.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Doctor Who

Thanks to S'rianna for title and to everyone else who helped!

Hope you enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despairs Darkest Destiny 

Chapter One

_Rose was standing at the top of a flight of dark maple stairs, her thin nightgown floated around her in the breeze that had escaped through the open window giving her a ghostly appearance. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel the blood pumping through her ears as she desperately gasped for breath. The wooden floor was cold under her feet but they still burned as they left bloody footprints down the hallway. Tears burned down her cheeks as she came to a halt at the top of the stairs – the sound of boots pounding on wood echoed throughout the house as Rose hugged the wall praying not to be seen. Her shaking fingers clutched onto the wooden panelling of the wall as she tried to remain standing – her legs were trembling beneath her. Her breath was coming shallow and irregular as she tried not to sob, with each footstep that echoed through the house and into her soul Rose felt another wave of fear and terror crash through her as she knew only one outcome was possible. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe – a large, hot hand grasped her wrist. There was nothing Rose could do but release a soul shattering scream._

'Rose!' the Doctor shouted as he gently shook her trembling body, Roses' eyelids fluttered open – her eyes darting around the room in panic. Tears stained her face and she opened her mouth prepared to scream again

'Rose – it's me. It's the Doctor' he told her gently as she gasped for breath. She blinked away the final shards of her dream and looked up into his worried brown eyes that were studying her anxiously, she looked at him, her hazel eyes darkened by shadows and widened by fear. She watched him for a moment before throwing herself into his arms – he caught her close and held her tightly to his chest. Rose gently cried into his shoulder as her own screams haunted her

'It's okay' the Doctor promised her as he stroked her hair

'I've got you. It was just a dream' he murmured. She nodded but continued to cling to him – she felt so safe in his arms. Several minutes later when the tears had subsided Rose lifted her head from the Doctors chest

'Sorry' she whispered, he smiled gently and stoked her cheeks removing the last reminds of her tears and her nightmares. He smiled down at her

'You gunna be okay?' he asked. She nodded slowly before smirking at the sight of the Doctor in his flannel pyjamas. His hair was ruffled and stood erratically at all angles into the air, his eyes were weary but stil flickered with concern.

'What?' the Doctor asked, a faint smile tugging at his lips

'It's just…' Rose began giggling before patting down his hair. He stared down at her with a mock glare before joining her in her laughter. They sat that way for a few moments before the Doctor stood up – he squeezed Roses' hand and brushed a lock of hair off her face

'You gunna be alright?' he asked gently. She bit her lip and nodded up at him, the Doctor gave her a reassuring smile before pressing a kiss to her forehead

'If you need anything just shout' he told her sincerely before closing the door. Rose sighed to herself and lent her head back against the wall. She closed her eyes and could feel the mans' sweaty palm on her arm – as real now as it felt in the dream. Rose shivered and opened her eyes; she searched the darkness only to be drawn into the shadows by incoherent whispers. Rose huddled under her covers and prayed for morning to come.

The Doctor rested his head on the back of Roses' door – this wasn't the first time he had been awakened by her shouts – only this time was worse, she sounded petrified, she sounded as though there was something in her room about to kill her – and he was fairly certain that she believed there was. He hadn't run to her room in a blind panic the other times but this time she had sounded different – there was something in her scream that chilled his soul. He ran his fingers through his hair and knew that sleep would be hopeless – he couldn't sleep with the sound of her screams ringing in his ears.

Rose huddled in the darkness trying to block out the screams that weren't hers yet rang in her ears. She held her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. The screams were so real and so intense there was nothing Rose could do but cry and long to join them – instead she slowly began to rock backwards and forwards clutching at her head.

When morning finally came Rose was grateful – she could escape the traumas and the darkness that were contained within her room. She stumbled out of the room clinging onto the Tardis walls as she rubbed her eyes - she hadn't gone back to sleep after her nightmare, she just sat there silently crying into the night and the horrors it held for her. She opened the kitchen door and dropped herself down into the nearest chair – her head sinking into her hands. She was completely oblivious to the Doctor who stood at the counter with a pot of tea

'Good morning' he warmly greeted her

'Is it?' she muttered to herself. He set a mug of steaming tea down in front of her – she gratefully accept it, curling her fingers around the mug she let the hot steam float into her face – she was trying to starve of the chills that were endlessly running through her soul. The Doctor watched her, his eyes knowing, he watched the way her shoulders slumped forward in a position of defeat, he saw the shadows that hung to the back of her eyes, and he saw the forced, strained smile that she tried to offer him as she averted her gaze into the mug and away from his scrutinising eyes. Rose could feel him watching her, assessing her and she didn't like it. The Doctor sat down into the chair next to her and absently stirred his tea with a spoon he had found abandoned on the table, Rose watched his long elegant fingers holding the spoon delicately as he swirled the steaming brown substance. He raised his other hand and gently took hers within it

'Rose…' the Doctor began as he looked at her purposely. She looked down into her tea

'Please. I don't want to talk about it' she quietly pleaded. The Doctor watched her for a moment knowing how much this must be hurting – but he needed to know

'Rose' he began again 'This isn't the first time is it?' he asked softly. He felt a tremor rung through her and squeezed her hand reassuringly

'How do you know?' she weakly asked. He smiled sympathetically

'It's not the first time you've shouted out' he gently told her, she looked up at him – her eyes wide, she was shocked and ashamed

'But you only came tonight?' she questioned curiously and partially hurt

'Tonight was different' he told her sounding perplexed 'The way you screamed… it was as though you really were in fear for your life' he told her gravely. Rose looked down at her hands embarrassed

'I'm sorry' she whispered

'Don't be' he told her squeezing her hand 'I'm just worried about you' he told her softly. She paused a moment before smiling up at him

'Well don't be – I'm fine' she lied trying to reassure him

'Rose…' the Doctor interjected. Rose angrily stood up and turned her back to him

'It was just a dream' she fiercely told him – trying to convince him as well as herself 'that's all it was'

'But Rose, they way you screamed – it was so much more' he told her knowing that she knew – she was just in denial.

'I'm not a child' she warned him 'I know how I'm feeling and I'm fine' she declared forcefully. The Doctor sighed to himself – she could be so stubborn sometimes. He rose from the chair and came to stand behind her, he rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her stomach

'I believe you' he gently told her, she lent back into him savouring his touch and loving how safe it made her feel. She softly sighed against him

'If you ever want to talk – I'm always here' he assured her. She smiled at him and turned around; she buried her head in his chest as he held her close. Moments later when his hearts beat soundly against her ear soothing her she finally felt the heat from his body beginning to warm her.

'It's the same' she whispered

'What is?' he asked as he gently stroked her hair

'The dream – it's always the same. Only each time it gets longer' Rose whispered haunted

'How many times have you had it?' the Doctor asked gently.

'Last night was the forth' she whispered as she buried her head in his shoulder

'Oh Rose' the Doctor murmured

'This time it was different' she whimpered

'How?' he asked holding her tighter

'Normally I can just feel someone watching me – I know they're there chasing me but can't find me. I can feel their anger following me like the wind – but this time there were stairs and I was bleeding' a shiver cut off Roses' whispers

'He was going to get me this time' she whispered before letting her tears fall freely and fastly. It killed the Doctor seeing Rose so scared and upset, his hearts we're strained just listening to her sobs

'Who?' he asked, his voice barely a whisper

'I don't know' Rose truthfully replied 'I never see his face' she whispered – her voice cracking.

'Oh Rose' the Doctor whispered not knowing what to say. He held her tightly as she clung to him, her head resting gently on his shoulder; she sniffled into his shoulder before looking up at him. She'd pushed her fear to the back but the Doctor could still see the shadows that clung to her eyes – he could also see the familiar glint of determination returning. Rose wiped her face and offered him a small smile

'Well they're only dreams' she said trying to shrug them off. The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders – he could feel the tension running through her, it scared him.

'Probably just down to stress' he murmured trying to reassure her, she bit her lip and smiled weakly

'Most likely' she replied. The Doctor watched her for a moment

'I'll take you somewhere nice today' he promised 'somewhere that will let you forget your dreams'

She smiled in thanks

'But you always take me somewhere nice' she said, her familiar grin returning. He winked at her

'Well it will be extra specially nice' he promised as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. The Doctor watched Rose leave the room as he scratched his head – he needed to find the root of these dreams and even more importantly he needed to find somewhere so lovely that the sheer beauty of the place would destroy all the darkness Rose felt.

Rose stood in the shower relishing the feeling of the freezing cold water hitting her body like a thousand shards of glass. She needed the pain, the cold and the wetness to try and awaken her, to try and banish any thoughts of her nightmares. Rose closed her eyes ad ran her fingers through her hair – her mind was starting to clear from the mist it had been in since her dream. She washed her face and opened her eyes – she gasped as she looked down to see her hands dripping with ice cold blood. Rose frantically blinked and then it was gone, she stepped back and lent her head against the shower wall holding her head

'No' she whimpered as she began to feel bruises forming on her skin, her mind was filled with terror induced shrieks – Rose closed her eyes as tears began to fall down her face and mix with the water. She could feel the mans' presence chasing her

'Doctor? Is that you?' she frantically called out begging for it to be him. She shivered under the cool stream of water as she heard a husky voice fuelled by anger screaming at her

'I'm going to catch you' it promised. Rose felt the burning hand on her arm again – she released a scream as she gave into the darkness that was taunting her – calling her. Roses' wet naked body fell to the floor of the shower blocking the drain – the water began to fill the tub.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you are liking and thanks for your reviews.

I just thought I had better put a violence warning in as it gets quite violent from here on...

-------------------------------------

Despairs Darkest Destiny

Chapter Two

The Doctor was standing in front of his full length mirror as he pulled his long brown coat on. He brushed away the wrinkles and smiled at his reflection as he ran his fingers through his hair. He ruffled it up and smiled at himself – he watched as his face changed from smiles to worry as he heard Roses' scream piecing through the silence of the Tardis. Within an instant the Doctor was flying down the corridor at breakneck speed as he hurtled towards Roses' room. When he reached it he found it empty but from here he could hear the sound of the pounding water.

'Rose!' he shouted as he ran towards the bathroom – his coat flying behind him as his Converses collided with the floor – the sound of his heavy footsteps echoed through out the Tardis. He reached the bathroom door and frantically pounded on the wood

'Rose! Open the door!' he yelled. He got no reply – just the chilling sound of endlessly running water. The Doctor pounded his fist before charging at the door with his shoulder

'Rose! I'm coming in' he warned before he stepped back. He raised a leg and kicked at the door with the force of an angry frightened man. The door splintered under the pressure and caved in as the Doctor flew into the room. His heart froze and his blood ran cold at the scene before him. Rose lay on her back in the bath tub – her foot pressed against the plug hole so the water couldn't escape. The water was steadily rising covering her body – it was almost at her chin level – if the Doctor had waited another moment she would most certainly have drowned by now. Her blonde hair floated lifelessly around her in the water, fanned around her head like a crown, millions of tiny goosebumps covered her body as the freezing water filled the tub, her eyes were shut and her lips were parted as they slowly turned a dull pink. Her pale face floated from the depths of the water that was spurting out of the showerhead like an endless rainfall.

The Doctor managed to unfreeze himself from his position on the floor before he dived towards her. He reached down into the freezing water and closed his hands around her bared waist, he pulled her up and out of the tub – she tumbled into his lap dripping wet and shivers running through her body. The Doctor tugged his coat off and wrapped it around her body in an attempt to dry her body and protect her from the cold as he held her to his chest. The Doctor rocked her gently in his harms as he prayed that she would wake up – he could feel his hearts pounding in his chest as he watched her chest weakly rise and fall. He gently stroked locks of wet hair off her face before Rose began spluttering chesty coughs. Her eyelids flickered before slowly parting, her head was pounding and she could feel shivers racing down her spine. She looked up feeling cold water droplets splashing down her face from her hair and eye lashes, she then saw the Doctors' intense brown eyes deepened by worry watching her. She gasped for breath shivering in his arms, he watched her for a moment before pulling her close to his chest. He silently held her feeling the cold water dripping off her body and soaking into his, she clutched back at him, her pale skin contrasting against his dark coat that covered her body.

'You okay?' the Doctor asked worriedly – his voice an abnormal pitch 'You alright?' he asked her sounding strained. Her brow furrowed as her eyes watered, she nodded slowly

'I think I'm fine' she murmured after a while. He stroked her hair then cupped her face

'Please don't scare me like that again' he half begged. She looked as though she was going to burst into tears

'I'm sorry – I thought I heard something…that I saw something – I guess I just… blacked out' she whispered in disbelief at her own actions. The Doctor watched her eyes and could see the genuine fear in them. He picked her up and bundled her tightly against his chest

'It's okay' he promised her 'I'm not going to let anyone hurt you' he wished he could keep his promise, he whished he knew hot to protect her from her own mind. He carried her to her room and delicately placed her on her bed. He turned his back as she pulled her pyjamas one, covering her freezing body – she piled her cold damp hair on top of her head as she snuggled under her duvet. The Doctor watched her

'You gunna be okay?' he asked tenderly. Roses' eyes darted around the room – each dark corner calling out to her; taunting her

'No' she whimpered, looking up at him, her eyes wide and afraid

'Stay with me?' she quietly asked. The doctor smiled softly and nodded – he pulled his shoes off and climbed into the bed beside her. She instantly turned and snuggled against his chest – her head tucked under his chin and her arms held him tight. He held her close as their legs mindlessly intertwined, the Doctor had one arm around her neck and the other round her waist anchoring her to his body. They closed their eyes – each listening to the others' heart beat, both of them oblivious to the nightmares that would haunt them. The Doctors dreams were haunted by the sight of Roses' lifeless body floating in the bathtub – only this time she wouldn't awaken, this time her cold body lay in his arms never to move again, and in his nightmares he lowered his head to her stilled heart and gently sobbed. Roses' dreams were also horrific – only on another level entirely to the Doctors. Her body tossed and turned in her sleep, yet she was still tangled with the Doctor. Rose's day was turning from terrifying to deadly.

_Roses' thin cotton nightgown pooled around her feet as she knelt, the cold wooden floor boards pressed into her knees – splinters parting from the wood and catching on her skin. roses' hair was plastered to her forehead and her throat was hoarse from screaming. She was hiding behind a dresser – her fingers gripping tightly to the wooden legs – her hands had turned white she was gripping on so tightly – her sweaty palms were slipping on the wood._

Rose looked up to see a thin woman running through the door, her pale face was framed by long lank dull blonde curls, blood dripped down her face and her colourless arms were coated in dark bruises. Her thin white linen nightgown hung off her frail body as her pale feet pattered against the floor. Her grey eyes were wide with fear as the door slammed open behind her. Rose ducked down as the man entered – she knew his presence – it was the same man from her nightmares. His heavily booted feet rung against the floor as he made long powerful stride towards her. Rose sunk back down to her knees praying for him not to see her – his attention was diverted to the pale woman who trembled as she lent back against the wall.

Rose trembled – she was so sure they could hear her heart pounding, hear her gasping for breath, hear her skin trembling. The man raised his hand and squeezed it around the woman's throat – her yes began to bulge as she watched the maniac in front of her.

'How dare you?' he growled in her face, she turned her head to the side trying to escape his burning gaze. His hand collided with her face – the sound ringing through Roses' ears. The woman's icy scream echoed through Roses' soul – she shivered in reaction, longing to jump up and help her, to save the petrified woman. But Rose was trapped by fear, a fear unlike any other – it anchored her to the floor and caused every muscle in her body to tighten. She needed to gasp for breath but she knew he would hear her – then he would surely kill her, she could sense it in him. The man grabbed a fistful of the woman's hair and tugged it back resulting in a heart wrenching scream. Roses' tears silently streamed down her face – inside she was screaming.

The Doctor felt Roses' cold sweat dripping off her body and soaking the pillow – the Doctor woke instantly to the sight of Rose violently fitting. Her arms and legs violently flew into the air, her fists were clenched and her hands were shaking due to the sheer force of her fear. The Doctor scrambled to his knees and watched her for a moment – her mouth was opened on an empty scream – a silent scream. Her eyes flickered open – vacantly staring ahead before returning to the darkness as they rolled into her head. Cold sweat dripped of her face mixing with her hot tears as they slowly rolled towards the pillow; The Doctor framed Roses' face with his hands

'Rose' he said forcefully – a faint verge of panic being heard on his words.

'Rose you need to wake up' the Doctor commanded – he got no response except for the faint gasping sound as Roses' chest rose and fell on empty air. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair as he realised he couldn't wake her – he grasped her shoulders and shook, only for her to fall down to the pillows – still trapped in her nightmares.

'Rose!' the Doctor yelled – it reverberated off every wall of the Tardis and hit him with such a force it could wake the dead. Yet still Rose wouldn't awaken. The Doctor briefly cupped her cheek before running out the room – the sound of his bare feet padding on the floor was the only sound in the Tardis – that and Roses' jagged attempts at breathing.

_Roses' face was wet with tears – the fear that tore at her face matching that on the woman's face._

'Please' she weakly begged as the man pressed her against the wall, he clenched his fist and slammed it into her ribs. Her scream rang out through the room darkening every corner and every soul – this sound was followed by a sob, a sob that Rose could barely recognise as her own. Neither of the adults heard her – the man registered another blow to the woman's face – dark blood crept down her pale skin falling to the floor where it would lie marking the floor forever, dripping into the woodwork – staining the very essence of the house.

'Please – let me go' the woman weakly begged – the tone of her voice told Rose this wasn't the first time the woman had found herself begging for her life. Her empty grey eyes were dull with the knowledge of what was to come – but one tiny glint of hope remained, a tiny glint that disappeared the moment the man grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her into the air. Rose could only see his back, sweat stained his shirt and his dark black hair fell over his collar – straight and sleek, shining with grease. He was panting as he flung the woman effortlessly onto the bed – Rose could smell the stench of alcohol on him as she huddled behind the dresser. The woman crawled back on the covers trying to escape

'Please, no!' she screamed helpless – pleasing for the last time even though she knew her fate. The man grabbed her ankles with his brutal fists turning her over so she was trapped beneath him

'This is the last time you say no to me' he snarled at her before he lowered his head – he caught Roses' eye in the mirror. His eyes gleamed with satisfaction and under that, pure, raw evil.

Rose screamed as a bucket of ice cold water collided with her face

'No!' she screamed 'don't touch her!' she begged with her life as her eyes flickered open darting wildly around the room searching the darkness for the faceless man. All she found was the Doctor standing above her – the concern so raw in his eyes it burnt through into her soul. The Doctor reached down

'No! Let her go! Please!' she begged as she searched the room for the phantoms from her dream.

'Rose!' the Doctor shouted – her eyes went wide as she gasped for breath

'Rose you're safe' the Doctor promised her – Rose was staring into the corner – the darkness made it impossible to see what was in there.

'Rose – it's the Doctor, can you hear me?' he asked urgently. She was taking shallow breaths as tears endlessly streamed down her face – her lips were parted as her eyes stared emptily ahead. Her mind was replaying the images over and over in front of her and she was still just as helpless

'Please – don't' she begged in a little voice 'please make her stop screaming' she pleaded sounding so broken and alone. The Doctor firmly gripped Roses' shoulder and shook her

'Rose, I need you to look at me' the Doctor ordered her. Rose barely managed to tear her eyes away from the images in front of her being played out by her minds eye. The Doctors intense brown eyes were the only thing Rose could see through the swirling mist of screams and faces that clouded her mind.

'Doctor?' Rose managed to squeak sounding completely petrified. The Doctor cupped her face

'Yes – focus on me Rose, please, listen to my voice' he half begged and half commanded. She reached her hands out

'Help me' she begged. These words broke the Doctors heart

'I'm trying' he whispered 'I'm trying' with one hand he stroked her cheek and with the other he grasped her hands. She dug her nails into his palm as she fought her mind

'Rose, watch my eyes' he softly asked her as her eyes frantically darted around the room. She met his eyes and she held his gaze as her breathing began to slow back down to a normal rate. He gently stroked her cheek with his palm

'That's it' he praised her as the glaze over her eyes began to fade. He smiled softly at her – this was the final thing that broke her trance

'Doctor!' she cried finally as her face crumpled. She fell into his lap

'I've got you' he soothed her as he held her tightly. Her head rested on his lap. He soothingly stroked her hair as his soul ached with pain, worry, and fear for the broken girl in his arms

'Oh Rose' he murmured to himself 'What's happening to you?' he stroked her back as he silently vowed he would find and destroy whatever was hurting her like this. He stoked her hair and watched the darkness searching for what she was hiding from – only he was oblivious to the horrors that clung to the shadows.

----------------------------

Hope you liked and will review:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

--------------------------------------

Despairs Darkest Destiny

Chapter Three

The sun slowly dragged itself into the sky spreading weak beams of light into the Tardis. Its rays were barely breaking through the dark clouds that covered the sky line – it seemed as though the whole world had sunk into the darkness with Rose. The Doctor has sat in Roses' bed all night long holding her in his lap. She had lain there – not sleeping nor talking, just thinking, sometimes she would sob and sometimes she would shake but the Doctor just stroked her hair and murmuring soothing words into her ear.

When morning finally broke the Doctor was more that worried. He'd spent the night watching Rose, holding her – he'd spent the entire time thinking. From all his thoughts and his vast knowledge he could only come up with two explanations of what was happening to Rose. Either these were psychological problems, her fears and worries being released as these terrible images in her mind or someone – something was haunting her, deliberately hurting and scaring her. The Doctor prayed with all his heart it was a monster, because monsters he could deal with – monsters he could fight. But if it was Roses mind – he couldn't fight that, nor could he predict or understand it, thinking that I could just be Roses' mind and her problems causing this scared the Doctor like nothing else could.

He tucked Roses hair behind her ear and knew that only time would tell him the answers. When the first signs or morning fell through the Tardis the Doctor knew what he had to do – he had to keep his promise and keep her mind distracted.

'So Rosé' he began trying to return things to normal. Rose rolled onto her back – her head was still on his lap and her weary face showed the troubled of the night. She glared up at him

'I hate it when you call me that' she muttered – the faintest of grins pulling at her lips. The Doctor used his finger to trace the line of where her smile would be

'Where do you want to go?' he asked her watching her eyes

'Anywhere but here' she murmured. The Doctor nodded totally understanding what she was saying. She needed to be out of the darkness – away from the places where her nightmares clawed at her. He framed her face

'I have the perfect idea' he told her with a smile – the familiar glint in her eye was beginning to return

'Surprise me' she tantalisingly whispered

'I fully intend to' he grinned. He kissed her nose as she squealed before reluctantly climbing out of bed, he turned and held his hands out to her – she paused for a moment warily, then she gratefully accepted them. He gently hauled her off the bed so that she stood in front of him. He placed his hands on her waist – he could feel the coldness of her skin through the thin nightgown that floated down to her knees. It was made of black cotton and Roses' pale face sunk out of the depths of it, Rose smiled gingerly at him before placing one palm on his face

'Thank you' she tenderly told him – the Doctor raised his eyebrows in question at her, she stroked his cheek

'For looking after me'

He just smiled sweetly at her before sweeping her into his arms. Rose held him tightly breathing in his familiar scent and soothing her nerves. The Doctor squeezed her with one hand wrapped around her neck and the other hand cupping her cheek, he looked carefully into her eyes – they were world weary with signs of the night's terrors clinging to them, but also they had the tiniest sparkle in them.

'So how are you this morning?' he carefully asked. She almost sighed as she looked down thinking about her answer

'Better' she finally told him 'I feel better'

'Good' she rested her head on his chest, her ear pressed against his hearts just listening to them beat. The Doctor littered kisses in her hair before resting his chin on top of her head.

About an hour later they were both dressed – the Doctor in his pin stripped suit as always and a brown shirt – the exact same colour of his eyes. His jacket was missing though – it was damp - the only evidence of the night before. Rose stepped out of her room – if you didn't know her you would think she was happy – but the Doctor did know her and he could see the strain in her eyes and the tiny invisible tremors that ran through her body. Her blonde hair was pulled back off her face and set as plaits on either side of her face, half a dozen curls had escaped and danced around her face, she worse black combats with trainers and a green hoody that she snuggled into despite the warmth – she was trying to starve off the chills. The Doctor watched Rose as she absently fiddled with her hair – she felt the Doctors eyes on her, she glanced up and he gave her a mind blowing grin. He held his hand out to her as she skipped up to it, gleefully accepting it; she loved how perfectly her fingers fitted in between his and how their palms joined in perfect unison. Rose looked up at the Doctor and he beamed at her – she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

'So my surprise?' Rose asked, her eyes gleaming

'Ah, your surprise' the Doctor began slowly, his eyes sparkling. He raised his ither hand and wrapped one of her loose wild curls around his finger, watching as it sprung back into position as he released it – he smiled to himself

'Well?' she asked excitedly tugging on his hand like a child – the Doctors eyes were dancing now – Rose was returning to her normal self. There were no signs of her nightmares – none other than the dark bags under her eyes and her taunt pale skin. He stoked her hand with his thumb as he led her towards the control panel

'Right then' the Doctor exclaimed grinning manically at Rose – she beamed back. The Doctor began to randomly hit buttons on the consol as the Tardis began to move and her familiar sound filled the control room ringing in their ears. The Doctor glanced up to see Rose wincing and clutching her head – the Doctor looked at her worriedly

'You okay?' he cautiously asked. She glanced up and smiled at him reassuringly

'Yeah I'm fine – just a head ache' she lied not wanting to tell him of the intense pain in her head – it was like there was something in there trying to break out. He studied her cautiously willing her to tell him the truth

'I'm fine!' she exclaimed not wanting to be assessed by him, she was sick of him worrying about her. He gave her one more searching glance before returning to manically hitting buttons. The Tardis shuddered then came to a halt – the Doctor swirled around to look at Rose – he grinned his customary grin, and despite Roses' pain and fears; her heart melted. She blushed and beamed back – the Doctors' eyes sparkled as he held his hand out to her. Rose grasped his hand

'Okay – surprise me' she told him grinning

'Be prepared to be blown away Miss Tyler' he told her smiling. He led her to the door and let her walk out first; she looked at him one last time, her eyes shining with excitement. She grinned at him one last time before she turned to open the doors; the Doctor was grinning to himself, she was nothing like the Rose of the night before sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. She never ceased to amaze him with her strength, courage and determination – there was nothing her could do but be extremely proud of her.

Rose pushed the doors open and gasped; the smell hit her at once filling her head and her lungs – it almost made her light headed. It was the smell of a thousand flowers, fields and fields of every flower imaginable covered the ground around her all the way to the horizon. They had landed in the rose field; red, white, pink and yellow flowers covered the land, each in bloom and reaching up towards the sun Roses' hands went to her mouth as she stepped out into the beauty. The sun rising over the countless flowers took Roses' breath away, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis and squeezed Roses' hand

'You like?' he asked grinning, knowing her answer

'Oh, Doctor' she breathed unable to tear her eyes off the endless sea of flowers, the Doctor put his arm around Roses' shoulder and pulled her close as the sun brought the colours to life. Rose rested her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him

'Thank you' she tenderly told him, her smile conveying it all. He looked down into her eyes and couldn't help but lose himself in her eyes, after locking eyes for a few moments he finally spoke

'We are on Earth – 2020' he told her, her eyes gleamed as she looked at him wanting to hear more

'This is the Botanical Gardens, they breed every type of flower in the hundred' Rose looked around in awe

'It's amazing' she whispered

'The is the rose garden' the Doctor told her, she raised an eyebrow at him

'It's beautiful'

'Reminds me of this great girl I know' he told her warmly, winking at her. She grinned for a moment before resting her head back on his shoulder

'Are we the only ones here?' she asked. The Doctor nodded

'Yep – doesn't open to the public for another two hours' he told her. She beamed, grabbing his hand as she dragged him towards the gravel pathway – the Doctor obligingly followed. They walked down the pathways, their hands intertwined and swinging in the air, the sound of the gravel crunching under their feet and their laughter were the only sounds sweetening the air. Roses spent the hours pointing out unusual flowers sand grinning as she had a wonderful time, the Doctor smiled and laughed with her as all mentions of the nightmares faded away. Slowly but surely the public began to filter into the paths breaking the serenity that surrounded the Doctor and Rose. Rose now clutched a single rose in her hand that he Doctor had picked for her, it had a dark green stem with light red petals swirling into a tight bunch, Rose thought it was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. Rose happily squeezed his hand so grateful for the peace he had brought to her today.

Rose suddenly looked up as a scream ran through the gardens; a tall blonde girl had ice cream all down her trousers, next to her stood a sheepish looking teenage boy holding an empty ice cream cone

'Beau! You idiot!' the girl shouted angrily. All the colour drained from Roses' face as her hand went to her head – she winced

'Beau' the name called through her mind, whispering and taunting her

'Rose?' the Doctor cautiously asked – she dropped the flower to the floor, everyone in the area stopped and stared as the flower hit the floor – its body broken forever. Rose doubled over in pain; she fell to her knees in the gravel scratching at her face. The Doctor dropped down beside her

'Please Rose, not here, not now' he quietly begged her. Rose stared up at him, her eyes wide and frightened

'I'm trying' she whispered – her voice cracking. Her hands were clawing at her face as she screamed out in pain

'Hold on Rose – hold on please' the Doctor frantically begged her as he held her. The crowds around were murmuring to each other, faint whispers reached the Doctors ears.

'She's lost it'

'Look at the crazy girl'

'The poor sweetheart is bleeding'

'Rose!' the Doctor called out as blood began to stream down her face with the tears

'Beau' Rose whispered as she rocked back and forth, she let out a soul wrenching scream before she collapsed unconscious into the Doctors' arms.

'No Rose' the Doctor whispered as he stoked her hair

'Please no' he asked, his voice cracking. Around them mothers clutched their children to them – tourists took photos and old ladies gasped. Everyone watched in horror as the once beautiful moment faded into a terrifying scene. They looked on as a man held an unconscious blood stained girl in his arms, as he rocked her back and forth talking so no one could hear him but her. They looked on as his world fell apart.

The Doctor picked up Rose and began to carry her through the crowds that silently parted for him, each person scared by the look of total despair and determination on his face. The crowd fell silent as they all looked back at the single red rose that lay on the ground – the final symbol of defeat. Inside Roses' head she was screaming at the horrific images that played through her mind, one name was calling out to her

'Beau'

As the final petal wilted from the dead rose, the final piece of roses' mind broke and the final hope of the Doctors' shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing everyone! I'm glad you're liking.

---------------------------------

Despairs Darkest Destiny

Chapter Four

_Rose lay sprawled across the floor, her cheek pressed against the cold wooden floor. She could feel blood in her mouth, blood trickling down her forehead from an open gash, she could feel the blood pooling around her from various wounds. Rose could feel the broken bone of her leg protruding through the skin and the throbbing as fresh bruises formed over her abdomen and across her cracked ribs. She was wheezing for breath – each intake of air sharply releasing a new wave of pain – but it wasn't the pain that got to her, it was the over whelming fear that poured through her gut and into her soul. _

_She looked up – barely able to move, her body lay broken and helpless like and abandoned rag doll, her vision was blurred and red specks covered what she could see. Next to her head was a pair of boots – large men's boots, they stood so threatening close to her, she could see dried blood droplets on them and knew their purpose instantly. _

_Petrified sobs were what told Rose she wasn't alone; she moved her eyes upwards wincing in pain, to see the man who had been chasing her. He was well over six foot, muscular built, and his black hair was swept back off his forehead shinning with grease. He had tan skin and sneered at Rose revealing a set of rotten yellow teeth, his eyes were a venomous shade of green – darker than emerald yet gleaming with evil. In one of his large hands he held a screaming child, his golden wedding band caught the light and the reflection danced across the room. The little boy screamed in terror as blood ran down his face – his hand hung helplessly at his side, Rose could see how all the bones within it had been crushed. The boy couldn't be more than two years old and he had his father's eyes, only they were a softer green, they held love and compassion – emotions unknown to the man – they were also wrecked by fear._

_Rose looked up at the child paralysed by her fear, she could see red marks burning into the boys arm as the man shook him violently. The child just screamed louder; screaming for his life. Rose stood trying to save him but her shattered leg faltered under her, the man turned and viciously kicked Rose in the stomach knocking her back down. She doubled over in pain as she cried out; blood fell from her mouth onto his shoe_

'_Shut up!' the man screamed in the child's face __– the boy didn't know what was happening, he didn't know what to do but scream louder. The man was red in the face now – his eyes gleaming with an unnatural excitement, he raised the child and flung him as hard as possible towards the wall. The boys scream ended as the sickening thud of the child colliding with the wall filled the room. Rose saw the way the boy landed, she saw the unnatural angle his neck was at, she saw his beautiful green eyes meet hers as the life slowly drained out of then. Rose heard herself scream_

'_Beau!'_

The Doctor had placed Rose on her bed in the Tardis – they were still in the gardens, the Doctor didn't want to move the Tardis – not when Rose was like this. He watched as she lay in the bed unmoving except from violently convulsing momentarily. The Doctor watched her trying to think of the significance of the name Beau. She'd never mentioned a Beau, nor did she have any family or friends by that name, but the Doctor knew there was something about that name that caused her to react so violently – and he needed to find out what. The Doctor sunk his head into his hands as he watched Rose, he knew that if he couldn't help her soon then he would most definitely end up like her – crazed and haunted by something only he could see.

'Oh Rose, who's Beau?' the Doctor asked defeated. His response was a deadly silence.

_Rose had dragged herself across the floor towards Beau ignoring the pain that tortured her. She reached him and his dead green eyes sunk out of the paleness of his face, a poppy bruise marked his forehead half hidden by a mess of brown hair. Rose gently closed his eyelids and kissed his forehead, she sobbed quietly into his lifeless shoulder_

'_Oh Beau, I'm sorry – I'm so sorry' she whispered broken. _

_Rose could sense him before she saw him, the dark looming shape standing over her shoulder – it pulled her hair back by a handful of hair – Rose didn't scream, she didn't have the energy left._

'_Let this be a warning to you both' he snarled in her face before he callously dropped her to the floor. He effortlessly picked up Beaus body and instead of cradling it as any normal parent would; he flung it over his arm as worthless as a sack of potatoes. Rose let her head sink back to the floor as she heaved sobs from the very essence of her being. As darkness closed in around her eyes, she welcomed it – she needed to escape. Her broken body lay sprawled out across the dark maple floor, soaking in her own blood – her life was slowly draining away as was her will to live. _

The Doctor left Rose on her bed as he searched the medical room – he searched the shelves not knowing what he was looking for, just hoping that something would catch his eye – nothing did. He really did not know what to do, he was resting his head against the wall, his eyes shut when he heard a whimper – Rose was awake. The Doctor sprinted to her room to see Rose gasping for breath, tears stained her face and sweat marked her brow. Roses' eyes wildly darted around the room – her breathing calming as she realised where she was. The Doctor watched from the doorway as she raised her hands to her cheeks feeling the burn from the scratched down her face – they had scabbed over and cracked as Rose tried to move her mouth. Her eyes rose out of the darkness to meet the Doctors – they held each others gaze neither of them knowing what to say, Rose watched his eyes searching hers for a moment before she opened her mouth. Instead of words a soul shattering scream was released. The Doctors entire body tensed as he moved towards Rose – her face crumpled with pain as tears squeezed out of her eyes. By the time the Doctor had reached her she had blood trickling down her forehead, her eyes widened in terror as the Doctors' jaw dropped. Roses' lip began to swell and blood began to trickle in her mouth as dark bruises formed around her right eye. The Doctor watched in horror as Rose became deformed by injuries and writhed by pain – her hand reached out to him. He grasped it, looking her in the eye

'Rose, what's happening?' he asked confused. Rose's eyes were wide

'My nightmare' she whispered 'It's exactly like my nightmare' the Doctors eyes hardened, he knew in this moment he would kill whatever was doing this to her. She released another scream that filled every chamber of the Doctors hearts stabbing at him like a thousand knifes. She squeezed his hand tighter, her nails digging into his palm as she felt her ribs cave in on her lungs. As she felt the blood being to rush freely inside of her, she screamed as she felt her stomach collapse, as she felt her leg shatter. She was pale and tears streamed down her face mixing with the blood – the Doctor could only helplessly look on as she was visibly tortured in front of him – her eyes pleading for it to stop. Rose took her final gasps for air as she watched the Doctor through the darkness that was clouding in around her eyes

'I'm sorry' she croaked before her eyes rolled lifelessly into her head. The Doctor squeezed her hand and buried his face in her shoulder

'Don't be sorry' he whispered, his voice cracking

'I'll stop this. Whatever is happening to you, I'll stop this' he promised her with the weight of the world on his vow. He kissed her cold, swollen lips sealing his promise before he carefully lifted her out of her bed.

_Rose was in a daze. Everything seemed fuzzy and blurred together – this included sound, vision and speech. She could just about hear but she couldn't open her eyes – she could feel the sea of blankets that drowned her_

'_How could you?' a woman's voice begged, she sounded angry and heart broken_

'_How could I what?' the man snarled back. Roses' breath caught in her throat – she knew the mans voice, she knew the air of danger that surrounded him._

'_Please, just look at her' the woman begged. Wrecked with pain, Rose could recognise the voice – she was the lady who had been pinned against the wall, the one who had begged for her life, the one who had been so viciously attacked. Attacked by the man who stood before her _

'_Why would I want to do that? The man asked glowering 'just the sight of her makes me sick'_

'_I want you to see what you've done to her' the woman begged sounding on the verge of a breakdown. Rose heard footsteps on the wooden floor – she felt her bubble of safeness evaporate as he approached her. Rose's eyes were still squeezed shut as she swallowed heavily. She felt the mans hot sweaty fingers against her cold skin as he grasped her chin, he squeezed it and Rose could feel his eyes burning into her._

'_Lewis! Let go of her!' Rose heard the woman cry out – she sounded scared yet determined. Lewis moved his face closer to Roses so their noses were almost touching. Roses' breath caught in her throat as panic laced through her veins_

'_Lewis!' the woman shouted. He breathed out onto Rose and she could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath, he let go of her face and turned to the woman._

'_Damn it Isabella!' Lewis roared 'Don't you dare tell me what to do. I am the man of this household'_

'_Than start acting like it!' she shouted back. _

'_What do you mean?' he asked – his anger being heard on his voice_

'_You know damn well what I mean. Beau – I know what you did to him, it was no accident!' she cried out, her voice cracking. Rose heard a deadly silence followed by the sound of a vicious slap. The sound of skin hitting skin sent shivers down Roses' spine. The woman cried out_

'_You can't run a household like this!' she exclaimed on the verge of tears_

'_I'll run my household however I see fit' he growled in her ear. He slapped her again – except this time he bunched his hand into a fist. The woman sobbed as it collided with her face – Rose could hear the blood droplets splashing to the floor with the force of a thousand rain drops. The woman – Isabella – remained silent and Rose could hear the man – Lewis- breathing heavily, it was like stone on stone as he rasped._

'_That'll teach you to remember your place' he snarled before walking out the door. When Rose heard the door shut she heard the soft footsteps approaching her, she felt her bed give as Isabella sat beside her._

'_I'm so sorry, I won't let what happened to Beau happen to you' she promised_

'_I'll protect you – with my life' she whispered. Rise felt as she gently stroked the hair off her the blood stains that marked her cheeks_

'_You're safe now, I promise'_

Roses' eyes slowly began to blink open

'You're safe now, I promise' the Doctor told her softly as he stoked the hair off her face. Rose tried to smile at him but she just ended up wincing, the Doctor stocked her cheek

'It's okay' he told her. Rose glanced around trying not to move, she saw the pale white walls, the gleaming tile floor, and the endless grey counters – she knew she was in the medical room. The coldness of the metal table pressed through the blankets the Doctor had put there – Rose shivered. She clutched at the thin blankets that covered her, wincing and stopping once she felt the pain of her ribs; she closed her eyes. The Doctor watched her looking slightly pain

'Rose I need to see your injuries… so I can treat them' he told her softly. Rose nodded – still not opening her eyes

'Go ahead' she whispered as she tried to block out the pain. The Doctor slowly lifted her blanket looking at the fastenings on her clothes. During his pause Rose opened her eyes and looked at him

'How do you want me?' she asked, almost smiling

'In your underwear please' he said awkwardly. She grinned at him

'I knew you'd end up undressing me sooner or later' she teased. He raised his eyebrow at her – his eyes gleaming. Rose began to laugh but stopped when it caused a burning pain in her ribs

'Ouch' she murmured. The Doctor smiled gently at her then began to work at unbuttoning her trousers. Sometime later, after several awkward moments, Rose lay on the bed dressed only in her bra and underwear. The Doctor looked at her and smiled, she was wearing matching hot pink underwear decorated with yellow flowers and a lace trim

'Very pretty' the Doctor murmured – Rose blushed

'Thanks' she said coyly. The Doctor gave her a fleeting grin then moved towards her feet. He gently ran his finger along her calf as she winced, his hand rested on her thigh as he felt her bones – Rose gasped with pain

'Sorry!' he winced; she gave him a brave smile

'You've broken you Tibia in two places' he told her as he ran his finger down her shin

'Your Fibula once' he continued, he gently traced her thigh with one finger

'And your Femur in two places' he drew two lines on her leg 'here and here'

Rose nodded slowly as tears trickled out her eyes. The Doctor squeezed her hand

'Don't worry, I'll give you something for the pain in a moment' he told her, she weakly smiled back. His hands moved to her waist – a thousand goosebumps appeared as his soft, warm hands met her cold bruised skin. He ran his hands over her stomach gently feeling her

'Severe bruising' he murmured, his hands froze as he met a bruise that was the exact shape of a boot mark

'Oh Rose' he whispered. She bit her lip and tried to smile, the Doctors face was filled with horror as he studied her stomach

'Rose…' the Doctor said again trailing off

'It's okay' she murmured, he looked at her and smiled gently – he loved her just for being so brave. His thumbs passed over her kidneys and she squeaked in pain – dark bruises marked her skin there, her entire torso was black and blue – the amount of bruises sickened the Doctor. When his hands paused over her ribs she cried out in pain – deep blue bruised laced her ribs, the Doctor felt each rib tenderly, his fingers delicate and soothing.

'Six' the Doctor murmured

'Hmmm?' Rose asked looking up at him

'Six ribs broken' he repeated. He stared down at her bruises

'Six ribs!' he yelled before he turned and kicked a counter 'damn it!' he yelled, anger burning through him. Anger at himself for letting it happen and anger at who ever did this to her

'Doctor?' Rose asked cautiously. He walked up to her and framed her face looking into her eyes

'I will find whoever did this to you and they'll apy for it' he promised her. She could see the truth of his words reflected in his eyes

'I know you will' she murmured – her faith in him as strong as ever. The Doctor rested his head on her shoulder for a moment, willing himself not to break down – he couldn't understand how she trusted him so implicitly after he'd let her down so much. He looked up at her and saw her smiling at him, he knew she was more important to him in the world than anything or anyone else – he smiled back.

His hands were still on her ribs but had now met the rim of her bra – the Doctor blushed and moved his hands as Rose tried not to giggle. He moved his hands to her face and raised an eyebrow

'And what is so funny Miss Tyler?' he asked, her eyes were dancing with laughter and pain

'Nothing – nothing at all' she murmured. The Doctor grinned at herm her smile almost matching his – until she fell back into the wraths of pain, His face fell and turned serious as his fingers traced her finger nail marks down her cheeks, his hand then moved to her forehead where an open gash bled.

'So Doctor – what's your verdict?' she asked, almost teasing

'I'll fix you up in no time' he declared smiling before looking apologetically at her

'You'll need a cast, a couple of stitches and lots of rest' he told her, squeezing her hand. Rose nodded, biting her lip

'Right then, better get to work' she told him. He nodded and turned to the counter, he returned with a needle in his hand – he saw her eyes widen and gently smiled

'It'll take away the pain' he promised her. Rose eyed the needle nervously before a small brave smile took over her face

'Come on then' she muttered. The Doctor smiled

'That's my girl' he murmured as he gently emptied the vial into Roses arm. Her eyelids fluttered as things started to go dark

'I don't want to go to sleep' she whimpered

'I'm scared to go fall asleep' she revealed. The Doctor squeezed her hand

'It'll be okay' he promised her 'I'm here with you' he assured her

'My Doctor' she whispered. The Doctor nodded as her eyelids closed

'My Rose' he tenderly whispered 'Get some rest my Rose'

As the Doctor turned to the counter to dead with the task at hand Rose silently fell back into her own hell leaving her broken body behind

'No' she whispered.

------------------------------

I'd love to hear what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing everyone! I hope you continue to enjoy!

-------------------------------

Despairs Darkest Destiny  


Chapter Five

_Rose was hiding again, this time she was outside, she could feel the icy winter air clawing at her face and tearing at her hair. The bitter wind stung her face as her quick breaths appeared in the air as little clouds. Her hands went to her forehead and she felt a cold scar from where warm blood had fallen only moments before. She shivered as her bare feet sunk into the fresh snow, burying itself between her toes and burning her – Rose didn't move or speak, she didn't want to be noticed. Her fingers were clinging onto a dark granite rock in front of her, it was fresh and new and stuck out of the ground – it was a gravestone. Rose couldn't see the name on it because she was hiding behind it, but she had a pretty good idea. When she heard voices Rose dropped to her knees, the cold wetness of the snow marking her. She didn't know if she was shaking from the cold or from the fear of being caught. Rose heard a faint murmur and realised Isabella was standing in front of the grave, she didn't know that Rose could see or hear her – she didn't know Rose was there. Isabella's pale face was marked with faint bruises that were fading away, blonde hair blew around her face in the wind – every time it settled it would get caught in a gust and fly up again. Her eyes watered with tears that spilled freely down her ghostly cheeks, her eyes were grey and held so much wisdom, fear and sorrow in them that Rose felt as though she was intruding – the woman's frail body was loosely covered in a black dress that hung off her skeletal frame. Rose could see that she was once curvy and beautiful, but now gaunt cheek bones protruded from her pale, lifeless skin. Bones stuck out of her hands as she dropped petals onto the graveside. The delicate black petals floated soundlessly towards the grave – their darkness marking the fresh innocence of the snow.  
_

The woman – who Rose recognised as Isabella, crumpled and fell to the floor, her head sunk into her hands and her sobs shattered the silence. Isabella's shoulders trembled as she sobbed from her soul. Roses' fingers trembled on against the stone as she wished she wasn't there – that she wasn't intruding on this final goodbye.

'I'm so sorry' Isabella whispered 'That should have been me, not you' her voice was cracking with pain now – Rose winced knowing she was talking to Beau, silent tears streamed down Roses' face as she saw the life flicker from his eyes in her mind. Her hands went to her cheeks to wipe away the tears; instead they sunk into her cheeks

'My baby' Isabella whispered 'My beautiful baby boy' she fell forwards onto her hands and let the sobs take over. Rose lent back against the large grey stone, its coldness burning into her back. It was silent apart from the innocent tweeting of birds and the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow. Rose looked up to see a hunched figure approaching from across the snow, the figure wore all black and her features became apparent as she approached Isabella. The lady was in her sixties, her grey hair poked out from under her black head scarf, her face was lined with wisdom and time, and her grey eyes held worry as she place a wrinkled pale hand on her shoulder. Isabella turned and her face crumpled when she saw who stood behind her

'oh, Ma!' she cried out

'It's okay Izzy, I've got you' the old lady murmured as she knelt beside Isabella nad held her in her arms

'Oh, Mama' she sobbed reverting to a child in her mothers arms, Rose sat behind the stone, her heart breaking as she felt the woman's pain. The elderly woman rocked her daughter back and forth

'Where did I go so wrong?' she whispered heart broken. The woman stroked her hair

'You've got to be strong sweetheart, for Maddy'

'Maddy…' Isabella whispered 'Poor Maddy'

Roses' heart froze

'Maddy…' she whispered. Everyone froze when they heard a mans' shout from the house. Rose felt the tension grow around them. Isabella squeezed her mothers hand

'Go! Before he sees you – go!' Isabella begged. Her mother nodded before pressing a kiss to her forehead

'I'll send Maddy to stay with you for a while' she said suddenly meeting her mothers eyes – her mouth dropped

'So she can be safe. I can't let two of my children die in his hands' she whispered, her voice cracking. Her mother nodded and smiled gently before creeping back into the woods

'Look after yourself' she called back. Isabella nodded before walking slowly towards the house with the enthusiasm of a woman who knew her fate was sealed – Isabella knew she would die in this house.

Rose crawled out from behind the gravestone and sunk into the snow in front, her fingers trembling as she traced the engraving on the stone. Her fingers ran over the words

_**Beau Cannon  
Aged Two  
May He Lie With The Angels Forever  
A Son, A Brother – Greatly Loved and Missed**_

Rose closed her eyes and lent her forehead against the stone, gentle tears streamed down her face

'I'm sorry – so sorry' she whispered, haunted by his eyes.

The Doctor was sitting at Roses' side on the medical bed, her hand was lying in-between his. He watched as her eye lids fluttered open, this time they weren't filled with pain or fear, they just glanced around until they settled on the Doctor. She gave his a small smile and held his eyes

'You okay?' he asked as he stroked her hair, she nodded

'Nightmares?' he asked, slightly shaken by her clam

'It wasn't like the others' she murmured 'I wasn't scared – I wasn't being hurt' she said perplexed 'I was just… listening' The Doctor stroked her cheek

'Isn't that better?' he asked gently. Rose frowned

'I don't know – it was more… unnerving' she decided. The Doctor watched her thinking, suddenly Roses' face brightened

'So you fixed me up then?' she asked looking down. A white blanket lay over her

'Yep' the Doctor told her standing up and pulling back the blanket revealing her beaten body again. The Doctor winced at the rapidly darkening bruised but Roses' face lit up

'My cast!' she exclaimed pointing at her leg. A hot pink cast covered her leg from her ankle to the top of her thigh. The Doctor beamed

'I thought you'd like it' he warmly told her 'They're just fractures so you'll need the cast for at least a month, maybe six weeks' he told her seriously. Rose sighed, the Doctor moved to her stomach, his fingertips lightly dancing across her skin

'I checked for internal bleeding' he began as Rose froze 'there was none' he quickly told her 'You were lucky' she nodded as she followed his gaze to the boot mark on her stomach – it made the Doctor want to vomit, for Rose it just reminded her of the face that belonged to the boot – the face of a human monster. Roses' ribs were covered in bandages; the Doctor rested his hands there as Rose winced

'Under the bandages is a numbing lotion' he told her – she smiled gratefully 'But I'll have to change it regularly to keep it working' he quickly added. Roses' face lit up with laughter

'You just like undressing me' she teased, the Doctor joined her laughter

'Well I can't say that I'm complaining' he cheekily replied. Rose heaved with laughter and tried to sit up – she faltered instantly. The Doctor was holding her within a moment – his face deadly serious

'So I can't do that yet' she muttered, biting her lip trying to smile

'Don't worry' the Doctor murmured 'I'll up your pain meds and your torso should begin to loosen making it easier for you to move' he assured her

'You mean moving my totally flexible leg?' she asked sarcastically, he eyes gleaming. The Doctor paused awkwardly trying to think of what to say – Rose could see him worrying

'Moving on' she told him

'Oh yes' he murmured as he dragged himself away from his thoughts.

'Your scratches will heal and there are ten stitches in your forehead' he finished with his hands tenderly resting on her face. Rose nodded and looked at him

'So I'll live?'

'You'll live' the Doctor promised. Rose smiled sweetly at him and raised her hands to his face

'Thank you' she told him tenderly before she pressed her lips against his. The Doctor froze for a moment under Roses embrace before softly kissing her back. They kissed for a few moments before Rose moved her head to his shoulder holding him tight. He wrapped his hands around her bare shoulders and held her close

'Thank you so much' she whispered.

'I'm never gunna lose you' he promised her, his voice cracking 'not now – not ever' he vowed. She sunk into his arms having never felt so safe in her life.

A little while later the Doctor gently untangled himself from Roses arms, she looked up – her eyes questioning him

'I need to know – about the dreams' he said shortly. Rose paused for a moment then she told him everything. The Doctor lay along side Rose on the medical bed, she lay with her head on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her keeping her safe. She told him everything – every detail of the dream no matter how silly, small or insignificant it seemed. The Doctor just absorbed everything she said as he stroked her hair listening, she could feel his body filled with tension and his eyes harden with anger every time she spoke of her beating and her fear. When she'd finished she looked up at the Doctor – he smiled down at her

'I'm so proud of you – so proud' he told her, she looked up at him surprised

'Why?' she asked dumbfounded. He traced her cheekbones with the pad of his thumb and smiled truly

'For being so brave – If you'd been anyone else you'd have had a breakdown by now – but not you, you're too strong' he warmly praised her. Rose blushed not knowing what to say

'I wouldn't have survived without you' she finally murmured. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and honest

'You're my rock' she quietly admitted. The Doctor held her closer

'Good' her murmured as he pressed kisses into her hair 'because you're mine' Rose beamed before she let herself fall drowsy in his arms. She could feel sleep coming but was trying to fight it

'Sleep' the Doctor whispered 'I've got you and I won't let go, you're safe with me' he promised her. She looked up into his eyes and saw the raw truth off his words there. She smiled gently at him before a yawn took hold of her. Rose rested her head against the Doctors hearts as they soothed her with a lullaby of gentleness. Soon Rose was asleep, safe in the Doctors arms – but he couldn't protect her mind. Rose snuggled against the Doctor who held her close, slowly giving into sleep himself. On the medical table, Rose – still dressed in only her underwear, was safely encircled in the arms of the Doctor who wore on his trousers and shirt. As Roses' toes gently grazed the Doctors shin neither of them knew what the night held for hem – with their hands intertwined they were ready to go through it together.

As Rose began to move restlessly in her sleep the Doctor joined her. The bed creaked and moaned under its loads but it didn't give up. Soon the Tardis's lights were beginning to flicker as the ship moaned, outside the windows, rain was pelting against the glass, each droplet unsuccessfully attempting to shatter the glass. The curtains blew in the gale that crept through the cracks, once inside the room the wind seemed to become more violent. The Doctor and Rose shuddered as they moved closer to one another searching for warmth neither of them awakened as the rain followed the wind and slid through the room marking their skin. The Tardis began to rock in the gales that were tearing through the ship inside and out, the wind screeched as it reached every corner sending cutlery and trays crashing to the floor. Sill the Doctor and Rose didn't awaken. Rose tried to turn in her sleep – the movement prevented by her injuries – a further pain set off inside Rose; it was as though her body was fighting her mind. An internal war that she couldn't control her soul shook as her mind began to triumph pulling her further and further into her nightmares. With her blanket blowing away in the gale, Roses body had no defences left; her body admitted defeat and dropped Rose into another nightmare – one she couldn't escape from. The entire bed shook as Roses' body violently fitted in reaction. The Doctors hand had fallen onto Roses' temple so he could see everything going on inside her mind – only he was powerless to help.

_Rose was hiding in a doorway, that was all she knew, well that and the fact that someone was certainly going to die tonight_


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing! It means alot!

-----------------------

Despairs Darkest Destiny 

Chapter Six

The Doctor and Rose clung to each other in the small bed, they were both seeing the same images – only Rose was experiencing them and the Doctor could only helplessly look on. The Doctor tried to pull his hands away from Roses head and break the telepathic connection but the attraction was too strong. The Doctor sunk into the terror of Roses' world oblivious to the storm that was raging through the Tardis.

Rose lent back against the wall, she could see through the doorway and stray shards of light fell through the crack in the doorway and onto Roses' face which stared out of the darkness. She saw a tall, fragile figure slowly backing down the corridor – a cascade of dank, lifeless s blonde curls fell down her back. Her grey eyes were filled with fear ass he raised her hands in an almost placating gesture. Her palms were facing a figure that rose couldn't see but she could see the large shadow playing across the wall, angry fists flailed and legs pumped as they purposely moved towards their prey

'Lewis, no!' Isabella begged cowering down so the shadow towered over her, the faint candle light danced across the stone walls and lit the dark maple floor. The fist of the shadow sunk through the air in wild swiping gestures, Roses' ears rung with the stinging sound of the attack. She pressed her eye to the crack in the doorway as Isabella fell to the floor, her eyes were wide and pleading but in the back of them Rose could see knowledge – a knowledge of what was coming and that chilled Rose right to her bones. She lay on the floor like a trapped animal that was about to mercilessly be killed. Lewis lent down so his head was barely an inch away from Isabella's trembling face, Rose shuddered at the memory of his heavy alcoholic breath lingering on her face

'What were you going to do?' he snarled 'Runaway with her and leave me? You really think you can get rid of me that easily, eh?' he growled in her ear. Isabella shook her head, trembling like a rabbit

'No – I was just sending Maddy on a holiday' she whimpered

'Madeline goes where I tell her to, not where you or your mother tells her to. You understand that?' he barked. She nodded, hoping that if she agreed with him that he wouldn't hurt her this time

'Then you were going to join her weren't you?' he softly asked, his eyes blazing as he ran a rough finger down her cheek – she shuddered in response.

'Weren't you?' he bellowed in her face. Isabella sunk further into the shadows as Lewis violently grasped her chin, squeezing it with the force of a thousand me. The sickening sound of cracking bone run through the corridor followed by a horrific scream, blood dripped down Isabella's chin and onto Lewis's hands, an unnatural excitement was riding through him.

Rose swallowed uneasily and knew that if she got in his way he would easily crush her

'I say what goes on in around here – do you understand?' he yelled into her terrified eyes. She frantically nodded and whimpered as his fingers dug into her broken jaw. Rose gasped in spite of herself as her fingers clutched at the heavy wood doors

'Good' he growled 'now get out of my sight'

Isabella frantically scrambled to her knees and fled down the corridor, blood pooling down her face and onto the floor. She blindly ran towards the nearest open door in her bid for freedom. Rose slipped – her fingers were still wrapped around the door and its ancient hinges screamed into the night. The footsteps in the hallway stopped and the entire hallway feel silent – all Rose could hear was the sound of her heart heavily pounding – it was so loud she was sure it would give her away, Rose remained frozen beside the door with her eyes closed, praying he wouldn't see her. The light floor boards creaking on the other side of the door caused Roses' eyes to fling open – she gasped as she saw his feverish face pressed against the gap watching her – his eyes were prepared for the hunt. Rose tried to scramble to her feet but her efforts were stopped when Lewis slammed the door open sending her flying across the room. Rose cried out in pain as she collided with a wall, he pulled herself up so that she was on her knees, she tried to stand but Lewis's hands on her shoulders pushing her down prevented her from moving, there was nothing she could do but look up and feel the hate for her burning from his gaze.

'What do you think you're doing?' he asked slightly amused. Rose looked him squarely in the eye

'Nothing' she flatly answered, he smirked

'No, that's what you will be doing – I asked what you were doing' Rose swallowed heavily and didn't reply

'I thought as much' he growled as he wrapped his hands around her throat. He lifted her and pinned her against the wall, holding her up by her throat so her legs were helplessly dangling against the wall kicking out in frustration. Rose could feel her eyes bulging as she gasped for breath – a breath that couldn't pass through her airways that were being squeezed shut

'No..' she rasped as she kicked her legs towards him – he artfully dodged them, his eyes gleaming

'Now who's helpless?' he mocked. Rose could feel the darkness closing in on her

'Rose!' she heard a faint cry in her mind – she blindly glanced around the room as it darkened – Lewis's face was looming in hers, his breath marking her skin as his sweat droplets trickled onto her

'Rose!' the voice was becoming louder as the darkness closed in – Rose took one last attempt to breath as she fell into the endless darkness.

The Doctor had awakened the moment Rose had gasped for her last breath; he shook her body as he shouted her name. Their blanket had blown away and now danced through the air being carried by the endless wind, thunder crackled as rain pelted down soaking both of them. Roses' body was freckled with goosebumps as her chest weakly rose and fell

'Rose!' the Doctor screamed above the howling wind, her eyes blinked open and she spluttered, gasping for breath, her hands instantly went to her neck – two hand prints burned into her skin. She frantically glanced around as the rain matted her hair to her head and ran down her bare skin.

'Doctor!' she called back, barely able to see him through the torrential rain that was flooding the Tardis

'I'm here!' he called out to her as he moved towards her. The water was icy cold and was ankle deep; he waded through it to where Rose stood. Her eyes were wide with confusion

'What's happening?' she cried out

'I don't know' the Doctor truthfully replied. Rose looked down at the steadily rising water around her; she shivered as the rain poured down her body that was already damp with cold sweat. The Doctor put his hands on her waist and lifter her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her leg around his waist. Her other leg hung redundantly at her side. The Doctor waded through the water, her wet hair sticking to his shoulder as the rain continued to fall. Rose screamed as the rain became heavier and the Doctor wobbled

'Don't worry – I've got you' the Doctor tried to reassure her as he screamed over the screeching wind. The water levels were rapidly rising as the Doctor continued to wards the medical room door – the water lapping hungrily at his knees.

'Almost… there' the Doctor muttered as Rose clung on for her life whilst the wind tugged at her hair trying to tear it from her head. Everything hurt as Rose clung to the Doctor; he held her tightly but could feel his muscles giving. The Doctor had reached the doorway and reached his hand out to open the handle – an eerily silence filled the room before a creaking and a groan. Rose looked down at the Doctor, she was soaking wet and blood fell from her forehead where her stitches had been ripped out by the wind. Her scantly clad body violent convulsed as it searched from warmth, The Doctor smiled at her before he moved to open the door, instead a terrible sound of splintering wood filled the air as the door crashed open, a wall of water smashed through heading straight for the Doctor and Rose.

'Hold on!' the Doctor yelled as the endless wall of water hurled itself at them. Rose screamed as she was swept from the Doctors arms, her legs couldn't kick and her arms couldn't swim – the pain of her ribs was too much to bear. There was nothing Rose could do but float as she fought to keep her head above the water whilst the endless torrent dragged her along. The Doctor kicked his legs in an attempt to fight the current that was dragging him away from Rose. Rose screamed as her head ducked under the water, the Doctor watched frantically for it to reappear. It felt like life times but finally her head bobbed back up gasping for air and clawing at the water that was intent on drowning her. Her hands reached upwards searching hopelessly for anyone or anything to cling onto

'Hold on Rose! I'm coming!' the Doctor shouted, his voice hoarse from the stinging water. He frantically kicked his legs and moved his arms trying to propel himself towards her – it was hopeless. Rose was now clinging onto the bed where her and the Doctor has so peacefully rested just moments before, her fingers clinging to the metal legs before slipping. Her head kept getting dragged under and just as the Doctor thought he had lost her she would burst out of the water gasping for breath. The Doctor watched her falter as she tried to hold on, her muscles were aching and she was too tired to hold on any longer, she looked desperately at him

'I'm gunna slip' she cried to him

'Hold on!' he shouted desperately back. Rose shook her head

'I can't' Her arms were shaking now due to the strength she was using to cling to the pole – a strength that was rapidly draining as pain poured through her body.

'Doctor' Rose called out helplessly – he froze as he watched her legs being pulled by the current, her torso slowly following. Rose screamed in pain, the Doctor tore his eyes from her and watched the water

'Let go!' he commanded, she was barely hanging on and looked at him as though he was mad

'What?' she shouted back

'I'll catch you – trust me' he asked her. She turned and saw his eyes were desperately pleasing for her to follow his instructions

'But…' Rose weakly began.

'Please!' the Doctor desperately shouted 'You have to trust me!'

She watched him then took a deep breath.

'I trust you' she truthfully admitted. The Doctor let go of his pole and Rose slipped off hers. Rose screamed and clenched her eyes shut as her body was dragged along by the current of the water. The Doctor let himself be carried by the water and prayed that he was right. He was hurled into the wall and opened his arms – barely a second later Rose collided with him. He wrapped his arms around her anchoring her to him. Rose opened her eyes the moment she felt herself hit something solid. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor watching her worriedly

'I've got you' he promised as she could feel his hands clutching at her bare, raw skin. Rose grinned at him and looped her arms around his neck, holding on for her life. The stayed pushed against the wall by the force of the current as they watched the water line rising around them

'What the hell is going on?' Rose exclaimed looking at the Doctor through her curtain of wet hair. The Doctor shook his head totally dumbfounded

'I haven't got a clue' he murmured. She shook her head then smiled at him

'You alright?' he asked, she nodded

'As always – and yourself?'

'Never been better' he cheerily replied. She smiled with him then turned to look at the water; the crashing of a wave was all Rose could see. It collided with her face with the force of a truck knocking her out cold.

'Rose?' the Doctor shouted as he felt her go limp in his arms. He kicked his aching legs trying to keep them afloat – he could no longer touch the floor and knew if he let go of Rose – even for a moment, then she would sink to the bottom never to rise again. The Doctor held Rose tighter

'Come on Rose, don't leave me, not now' he murmured to her body as his eyes darted around the room looking for anything that could help them. He could see nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for your reviews everyone!

And thanks to Amy for being my beta:-)

---------------------------------

Despairs Darkest Destiny

Chapter Seven

The Doctor had one arm wrapped around Rose's waist pulling her tightly against him, her legs and arms hung uselessly into the water and her head lolled from side to side. Her hair floated in the water and her face sunk into the blackness of the water which lapped hungrily at her face. The Doctor clung to a pole with his hand – his knuckles were whitening from the force, he hoisted Rose up each time her mouth came dangerously close to the taunting water. He ignored the burning pain in his muscles as he clung onto safety – safety for both of them, he could see what he needed to do – what he needed to reach, but he couldn't. On one hand he could release the pole so he and Rose could float away, or he could let go of Rose and let her slowly yet surely meet an inevitable fate, or he could cling on and wait for the water to raise them to the ceiling so they could choke to death together.

The Doctor looked at the pole and then at Rose – she looked so small and innocent – the Doctor held her tighter knowing he could never let her go. He frantically kicked his legs out fighting the current – the water slipped through his toes curling around each one and snaking through them. He needed to fight the current – he needed to reach the lever

'Almost' he called out through his clenched teeth, his legs were battling the under current as his toes bravely stuck out. His legs kicked desperately out through the waves – his feet reached the pole. He felt Rose slip and held her tighter – his feet fell off the lever. The Doctors' entire body was shaking with the force of his determination his fingers dug into Roses' soft skin – he knew he was adding to her bruises but if he didn't then he would definitely drop her. He reached his legs out again knowing if he failed this time he wouldn't have the energy to attempt it again.

The Doctor kicked his legs out frustrated, each time his toes would brush against the pole they would be torn away by the current. The Doctor let himself slide down the pole a bit more, lengthening his body but weakening his hold on Rose. His toes wrapped around the pole and he managed to move the soles of his feet onto the pole, he tried to push down. The lever was almost down but he heard a spluttering sound – he looked down to see water pouring into Roses' mouth. He moved his arms from her waist and moved it so her neck rested in the crook of his arm. Her body lifelessly hung below the water, her pale skin disappearing into the water – her head was the only thing above the water now and it hungrily lapped at her face. The Doctor knew he had to be fast as his grip would slip, he gathered the last bit of strength from every cell of his being. He swung his legs up as he released a shout of raw masculine energy – his feet swung round the pole, his ankles locking preventing slippage. He lay flat out on top of the water, one hand barely holding onto the pole, Roses head rested on his shoulder and his feet moved downwards. The lever groaned in protest but was slowly moving down, he kicked more violently as the level heaved, it screeched viciously before locking into place. Vents at the bottom of the room opened, a suckling sound filled the room and tiny air bubbles danced up through the water into the air. The Doctor released the pole as the water slowly began to drain out of the Tardis, he lay on his back floating on the water, Rose was pulled across his chest, her legs sinking into the water. The Doctor heaved for breath as he laid there thinking of how close they had come to death – Rose's face was a deathly white except for the deep purple bruises that marked her skin.

_Rose ran screaming into the lake, Beau was beside her and they danced in the crystal clear water that sparkled around their feet like a million diamonds. Rose waded into the water so that her skirt billowed around her, the current tugging at it, pulling it in swirling circles of white cotton that danced around her legs. She giggled gleefully as rainbow scaled fish darted between her legs, weaving in and out around her. Beau tried to follow her but his podgy legs stumbled as he fell into the sand. Rose glanced at the beach, the white sandy shores fading into the distance as she followed the fish further and further into the water towards their freedom – towards her freedom. _

_On the beach Isabella stood, her summer dress blowing around her in the gentle breeze, her blonde curls were bursting with life and danced around her head, her grey eyes sparkled as she waved at Beau. Rose continued to dance in the water, spoiling her dress but relishing in her freedom, loving the happiness that soared through her soul – she was no longer scared when she escaped into the water. Rose lost herself in her own little world as she danced in the tiny waves of warm water that lapped at her arms and her waist. She moved her face down so tiny sparkles of water sprinkled over her face and into her hair – the water cool against her burning skin. Rose watched the fish darting through the water, their tails making smooth streamline moments through the water. Rose was so captivated she didn't hear Beau's laughter stop, nor did she see Isabella rushing to the waters edge and sweeping her son up into her arms clutching him to her chest and holding him close. Rose barely heard the splashing of water as someone forged a path through the simple serenity, staining it with their darkness. Rose watched the fish then her heart froze as everything around her went dark, she cautiously turned around looking up at the man – silently pleading with him. He grabbed fistfuls of her cotton dress, hoisting it above her thigh_

'_Brand new' he muttered 'I told her you didn't deserve it' _

_Rose stared at him in silence, her eyes wide and her legs trembling – all the fish had darted away. The man – who Rose recognised as Lewis, pulled at the hem of her mud stained dress_

'_Please don't' she whispered. He looked at her outraged._

'_I'm sorry, what did you say?' he murmured, his eyes a blazing. Rose trembled_

'_I said, please don't' she barely whispered – her voice shaking. Lewis tugged at her dress, it ripped around her thighs, the fabric loosely flapping in the breeze and his clenched fist_

'_Filth' he spat 'a filth dress for a filthy girl' he spat in her face. Rose shuddered and looked down at her bare legs – they were sprinkled with goosebumps. He ran a sweaty finger down her cheek and watched her flinch in reaction_

'_Filth' he growled in her ear 'Do you know where filth belongs?' he asked her tauntingly. She looked at him, shivering under the heat of his glare_

'_We leave the filth in the lake' he told her with a cold smile. Roses eyes darted to the beach, Isabella and Beau were barely visible on the horizon of the beach. Rose shivered as she felt the sea life moving around her ankles – what had once been simple and innocent was now dark and deadly. Rose shuddered as his hands pushed down onto her shoulders she screamed as he kicked the back of her knees. Lewis stood over her and pushed her head down into the water, she tried to fight back but her fingers and toes sunk into the mud which gripped at her like steel clamps, her legs tried to move in protest but they just slipped against the seaweed. Rose opened her eyes and stared down at the seabed, fish swam by, their black beady eyes watching her teasing her as they swam through her hair. She could feel their wet scales pressing against her skin in a silence promise, each of them waiting for a bite of her tender flesh. Air bubbles slowly escaped towards the surface bursting into the air and their freedom. Rose breathed in water, her lungs burning as she tried to fight the brute force that was pushing down on her. Her eyes burned red with blood, black specs dotted her vision as the water clawed through her hair, up her nose and into her ears. It burned the back of her throat and tore at her skin. Rose gave one last violent kick upwards before giving into the darkness as she slowly sunk into the mud that clawed at her. _

The water was at standing level now, it had taken hours for the water to slowly drain through and escape through the tiny vents. The Doctor gently floated with Rose until they met the floor in a soggy heap. The Doctor lay back against the floor, tired and exhausted. Rose lay slumped on top of him still unmoving. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they gathered their strength.

Several moments later Rose began to stir, she felt tight unyielding arms wrapped around her body and the surface beneath her gently moved up and down. Her eyelids fluttered open and she saw the Doctor lying beneath her, his face was pale with tiredness and his brown hair was plastered to his forehead. His hair dripped as did all the walls around them, a million droplets of water slowly sliding down, each drop slithering by and marking the walls. Rose breathed deeply and tried not to move as her bruised body throbbed, she could feel her cast turning into a soggy mess around her leg – She dropped her head to his chest and rested her hands on his arms, she slowly breathed as she tried to ignore the pain of her wounds and the burning sensation in her lungs from where she nearly drowned. She closed her eyes and let silent tears slip down her face joining the wetness that already marked the ship. The Doctor felt a dead weight on top of him and slowly stirred, his arms and legs were anchored down so he couldn't move – he could just feel the wetness of his clothes pressed against his skin and another wet mound on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Rose lying slumped across him, her hands dug into his upper arms leaving rings behind. Her wet blonde hair splayed across his shoulder and onto his face he felt clumps of it sticking to his cheek as did his own hair. His hands moved to her waist and he heard her softly moan and try to move away from his hand.

He felt her swollen tender skin under his finger tips, tiny hairs stood on end as the cold air sucked at them, her underwear was soaked through and shivers wrecked her body. Her hands flexed against his arms as she wrapped her fingers around his biceps digging into the muscle, her eyes flew open and she instantly looked up to see the Doctor. He smiled at her – not knowing what else he could do, Rose winced as she changed positions so that her head rested effortlessly on his shoulder, the Doctor ran his fingers through her hair separating golden curls that had knotted together. Rose glanced around.

'What happened?' she finally mustered

'Ah – did I not tell you about the torrential flash floods in 2020?' he asked innocently

'No, you didn't' she replied giving him a look. He smiled softly at her, almost apologetically

'The aspects of your dreams are becoming a reality' he said quietly. Rose's eyes widened

'So this is all my fault?' she asked weakly

'No' he said strongly as he stroked a curl off her hair

'It just means we need to sort this out soon or…' he trailed off

'Or what?' Rose asked her eyes wide and desperate.

'Or who knows what could happen next time' he said quietly. Rose gulped and looked around the room not knowing what she would do if the things that haunted her in her sleep also haunted her in real life. She shook her head and tried to change the subject wanting to remove the awful thoughts from her head.

'So where did it all go?' Rose asked curiously as she gazed at the floor remembering the hungry waves testing her skin.

'Tardis emergency drainage system' the Doctor said proudly 'just turned it on and…' he exclaimed gesturing around him choosing not to tell her of the struggle of how he barely clung onto her and the pole. He wiped rain drops off her face as he thought of the moment she nearly slipped

'That's handy then' Rose murmured. The Doctor smiled to himself before standing up as he lifted Rose with him. She cried out – her hands moving to her ribs and her leg crumbling beneath her. The Doctor caught her and lifted her up, she looked at him seriously

'I had another one' she whispered. His eyes hardened as he held her closer

'We're gunna sort this Rose – I promise' he vowed. Rose nodded hoping and praying that he was right, because if he wasn't then she would most certainly crack – once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for your reviews everyone! They mean alot!

* * *

Despairs Darkest Destiny

Chapter Eight

The Doctor had carried Rose to the only dry room with a comfortable bed that was near the medical room in the entire Tardis – his room. He opened the door and walked in still carrying Rose, her eyes darted around as she absorbed her surroundings, she had only been in here a few times – he usually came to her room. The dark blues of the room lengthened the shadows and tall, pale, pole rose up revealing a large bed covered in a dark blue quilt. The desk was littered with notes and books, several alien artefacts – Rose could recognise a few – covered the desk trapping wild paper to the wood. His bed side cabinets were in the same state except on one in the centre, free from grim and dirt stood a photo frame. Its faint silver gleam leapt out of the darkness, Rose stared at in intensly as the Doctor carried her to the bed. It was of her and the Doctor, at a white beach on a far away planet, they lay in the sand together both of them brown – they looked like the happiest people in the world. A ghost of a smile passed over Roses' lips as she remembered the day, she had been so happy and carefree, she had been free from the nightmares that haunted her now – even the warm blue, sparking water in the photo that looked so inviting now scared her. Rose closed her eyes – she couldn't stand the happiness, it stung at her like canes on puny skin.

When she awoke she was lying across the Doctors bed, a long blue shirt was loosely buttoned around her, and she could feel the stiffness of the bandages around her ribs as she tried to breath. Her soggy cast had been replaced with a fresh one and where the stitches had been ripped out there were now new ones in place. Despite all this, Rose couldn't deny that it still hurt. Rose clenched her fist as she held in a sob – the Doctor was at her side, almost as if he'd appeared from no where. He squeezed her hand

'How are you?' he asked softly, she smiled bravely at him

'Hurting, but otherwise alright' she truthfully told him. The Doctor nodded apologetically with all the sadness of the world in his eyes

'I can't give you any more pain meds – you've had too much already' he gently told her. Rose sighed as she bit her lip reclining into the pillow

'Is there anything else I can get you?' he asked worriedly. She closed her eyes then eyed him thoughtfully

'Just hold me' she whispered. He smiled sweetly and nodded before crawling across the bed beside her

'That I can do' he murmured.

Roses' leg collided violently with the Doctors, he shuddered awake and looked around in the darkness. Rose was panting, her face and body covered in sweat as her head anxiously turned

'No!' she cried out. The Doctor sat up instantly

'Rose?' he asked 'Rose can you hear me?' he got no reply. He ran his fingers through his hair knowing he'd made a promise to her and he was going to keep it.

'Rose, I'm going to have to go inside your mind' he gently told her, she responded by violently fitting. He apprehensively moved towards Rose changing their positions so that her head rested in his lap. His fingers gently grazed her face as he remembered the images he had seen before, the sheer helplessness that had overtaken him scared him.

'I'm so sorry Rose' he honestly told her 'But I have to do this. If I can find out where you are then we can go there… we can find out where all of this is coming from'

Roses eyelids fluttered and she met his gaze for a brief moment, he swallowed heavily as she closed her eyes once more. Her hazel eyes had been scared with pain, fear and knowledge, just seeing her like this scared him.

'Okay' he murmured to himself. He pressed his fingertips to her temples and closed his eyes – he was quickly sucked into the world Rose was so desperately trying to hide from.

_Rose was against a wall, she was drowning in the heavy coat that hung over her shoulders. Her breathing was heavy and her hands shook as she fumbled with the buttons trying to release herself from the heavy wool that was swamping her. She was standing beside a bed, the thin cotton sheets had hastily been thrown off the bed and a stark sheet hugged the mattress. Two windows on either corner of the room hung open, their cold stone frames sunk into the walls and thick glass barely let the sunlight stream through. Shards off moonlight floated through the open window riding on a gentle breeze that lifted the leaves into the air so they could dance a ghostly waltz on their invisible world. Rose watched in wonder as the dead arms of the leaf cracked as it swirled through the air slowly falling. Roses' fingers paused on the buttons as the tiny brown leaf cracked in the wind, she was enticed as the pale moonlight bled onto her face. Her fingers splayed across the dull glass, she pressed her face to the window and her breath streamed it up veiling the world that existed outside of Roses reality. She forgot her fear and forgot the coat that drowned her; instead she just watched the moonlight sparkled across the lake, the dark water lapped at the sides and a million tiny diamonds reflected back up at her. _

_She watched as the water spurted out of the stone vase that rested gently in the fingers of a tall woman who bent forwards as she spilt her water back into the river, her hair was tucked off her face and revealed long cheekbones and pert lips, trapped in a smile set by the stone that encased her. Her white marble skin sunk out of the darkness and her clothes no longer flapped around her but were trapped in one spot forever, crystal clear water fell readily from the base held between her long fingers into a deep pool lined with rocks and trapped by a marble crust. Rose watched hanging out of her window, her blonde ringlets caught in the wind and were gently carried across her face, she empathised with the stature. She stretched out her limbs savouring the movement that came so freely to them – ignoring the twinge of long ago broken bones creaking as their scars moved. She knew what it was liked to be trapped in stone – unable to move, trapped by fears so strong they paralysed her. Rose stretched her fingers out as the wind caught between them – a tiny laugh almost escaped her mouth as she became light hearted from the sudden feeling of happiness. _

_Her happiness was short lived as fear froze her heart and filled her stom__ach as the ice sound of boots crunching on gravel cut through the air. Rose dropped to her knees and dug her fingers into the sill. She watched two figures move across the garden their feet dug into thousands of pebbles that scattered instantly. Moonlight broke through the dark clouds that hugged the sky revealing a slender figure crowned with blonde hair, ghostly grey eyes shone out from the darkness of the night and Rose recognised the woman as Isabella, dark eyes gleamed out of the shadows like a cat, the eyes were all Rose could see of the figure but she recognised the eyes – these were the eyes of the monster that clung to her throat so callously. The muffled voiced scared the nights air cracking the serenity of the moment, Rose watched as tiny breath marks clouded her view of the pair, she frantically wiped at the glass trying to watch. _

_The woman was waving her hands in the air as she steeped backwards towards the statue, Rose saw Lewis's hand bunch into a fist. She closed her eyes as the sickening thud of flesh on bone rang out followed by a cry – shouts rang out through the air_

'_I saw you' Lewis snarled_

'_Saw what?' Isabella asked as her voice trembled_

'_You were going to take her again – after I told you not to, after I showed you what would happen'_

_Rose watched as his heavy breathing filled the air shattering the peace and innocence of the night. Isabella's gasp stung Roses' ears_

'_I wasn't! I swear!' she exclaimed. Rose could see her tears shining in the night_

'_I saw her bag, her cloak, I heard you telling Maddy she was going away' he screamed in her face. Roses' heart froze as Isabella turned and looked at Rose through the dark night; through the thick glass- despite all this Isabella could see Rose. Rose froze, she wanted to move but she couldn't, she held Isabella's gaze and shivered. She watched Isabella's mouth move as she mouthed silent words to Rose_

'_I'm sorry' Rose's hand went to her mouth a she saw Lewis turn and follow her gaze. It was in that moment when Lewis's chilling eyes stabbed at her that Rose knew she was going to die. Lewis smiled a cold empty smile as he placed his hands on Isabella's shoulders teasingly moving towards her neck_

'_Don't worry' he murmured softly, Isabella almost recognised the man she married – Rose almost recognised a human_

'_I'll look after her'_

_Isabella stilled under his grasp and turned to look at him. He softly ran his thumb along her collar bone – a hundred tiny goosebumps appeared._

'_I'll make sure she remembers her mother' he whispered. Isabella's eyes opened wide as she saw the fountain that stood in front of her._

'_No – please don't' she begged crying_

'_I'll make sure she remembers what a terrible woman you were' he snarled as his voice returned to it's growling depths that made Rose want to die. Lewis wrapped his hands around her neck and pushed her forward as her scream cut through the air before fading into silence. Rose pressed her palms to the glass, her nose crushing against its icy exterior, her fingers ran down the pane and she tried to close her eyes. Lewis dropped Isabella to the floor and the dark flint gravel dug into her knees. Her hands fumbled against the stone that stung on her skin, she dragged her fingers up searching for something to grip on to. Instead her fingers sunk down into the dark icy water that hungrily lapped at her fingers. Her pale skin matched the moonlight that shimmered off the tiny ripples of the waters surface. Isabella shivered as she felt warm sweaty fingers digging into her neck and she knew with a shudder of clear intuition what was going to happen. He wasn't going to let her go this time, he wouldn't beat her within inches of her life this time, he wouldn't let her live – this time he was going to finish the job. She knew fighting back was pointless as it would only fuel him, she raised her head to the moon who sadly looked on, the stars twinkled a lullaby to her as she watched the world turn grim and bleed out darkness._

_Isabella looked at Rose one last time as her kicking legs fought the oncoming stone, grazed marked her as her blood slowly wept into the darkness._

'_I'm so sorry' she starkly whispered before closing her eyes and picturing Beau in her mind. She closed her eyes to the darkness and readily accepted the burning white light as water clawed at her face. Hands of steel held her down and Rose watched her legs flail violently – each kick less purposeful. Isabella felt the water swimming down her throat, stinging at her and tasting her, she felt her lungs burn before the darkness swept her in. Rose watched as Lewis stood and looked at her, in his eyes he held a promise for her, Rose swallowed and watched him retreat into the darkness. Isabella's broken body lay slumped into the fountain, the stone woman poured her water onto the corpse of an angel whose curls floated in the darkness, as pale as death. Her stone face watched her remorsefully as the moon sunk back between the clouds which shielded her from the pain. Rose sunk to the floor, tears wetting her face as footsteps tauntingly rang on the floor._

The Doctor closed his eyes to Roses' pain and frantically hit buttons on the control panel. Rose now lay sprawled out on the chair in the control room, her eyelids fluttered as the sound of the Tardis moving filled the air. She sat up blindly

'He killed her' she whispered in a broken voice as she sunk back into her chair – her heart breaking all over again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay in updates, the internet crashed on my computer - all is fixed now!

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

Despairs Darkest Destiny

Chapter Nine

The Doctor turned away from the panel and looked at Rose, she was pale and her eyes blankly stared ahead as she swallowed heavily. He held onto the rail around the Tardis and slowly walked towards her as the ship rocked flying through time and space. Rose wiped her face and swallowed all her emotions. As she brushed away her tears, her fingers ran across the dark scabs that clung to her face, she ran her fingers down them so each finger matched its indent. She closed her eyes but all she could see was Isabella's crumbled body – she opened them only to see the Doctor's intense gaze watching her. He was now kneeling in front of her, his tender fingers rested on her forearms; she looked at him warily for a moment then briefly smiled. The Doctor gently rubbed her arms, neither of them speaking of what had happened – the Doctor had only seen the beginning of the nightmare but he could tell by the fine shivers that ran through her that something else had happened.

'He killed her' she murmured disbelievingly. The doctor watched her eyes

'The man – the one who's always there…I think his name is Lewis' she quietly told him as he soothed her gently

'You alright?' he asked softly, his eyes instantly searching her body for fresh marks – for fresh signs of abuse, Rose nodded slowly

'Yeah, its just next time I know… its going to be me he gets' she starkly whispered. The Doctor brushed her hair off her face

'I know – it's just a dream' she said screwing her face up before she fell sombre

'But it feels… so _real_' she murmured. The Doctor squeezed her hand

'I know – we're going there' he gently told her. Roses' eyes flew open

'What?' she exclaimed

'To where your dreams take place – it might help us figure all this out' he told her convincingly. Rose nervously looked around

'But what if… what if he's there?' she asked genuinely frightened. The Doctor squeezed her hand reassuringly

'I won't let anyone hurt you – I promise' he told her, his voice unyielding. She breathed deeply

'Help me up' she told him, his hands went to her waist and he carefully lifted her to her feet as she winced. The Doctors shirt drowned her, it hung down to her thighs and dark bruising peaked out of her shirt marking her collar bone. She self consciously tugged the shirt down as it floated to meet her stark white cast that imprisoned her leg. The Doctor put his hand around Roses' waist and helped her slowly limp towards the control panel, she watched the central column move slowly as it wined, she could feel the ground beneath her trembling as forgotten water droplets cascaded to the floor, she tugged at her shirt and knew they'd be landing soon.

Whilst the Tardis had been travelling through time and space, the Doctor had been helping Rose get dressed. She now wore a white cotton dress that ended at her knees, her cast stuck out from under the dress and she only wore one sandal. The Dark purple bruises that covered Roses arms and chest contrasted greatly compared to the fresh white of her dress. Rose had pulled all her hair off her face so a cascade of blonde curls ran down her back. A dark scab was forming across her forehead were the stitches held her skin together, scabs ran down her cheeks where her fingers had once ran and a dark bruise clouded her eye. Rose smiled at the Doctor

'So how do I look?' she asked self consciously. The Doctor looked at her and grinned – answering without a moments hesitation

'You look beautiful' he replied, Rose smiled shyly at him

'You're sweet' she replied knowing how terrible she looked with her swollen lip and her battered skin

'No – I'm honest' he sincerely said as he rested a hand on her cheek, Rose smiled at him and leaned forwards losing herself in his eyes, the Doctor returned her smile and traced his thumb down her cheek moving slowly towards her.

'Oh Rose' he murmured as their heads moved closer together, just as their lips were about to meet the Tardis shuddered to a halt flinging the Doctor and Rose backwards. Rose grasped the safety bar and remained standing whilst the Doctor stumbled backwards. The spell over them was instantly shattered and they smiled at each other awkwardly for a moment

'So' Rose began, breaking the awkward silence that had come over the Tardis

'Where are we?'

The Doctor moved over to one of the screens and frowned

'What?' Rose asked flatly

'We're in Ireland, a town called Cahernane'

'And the year?' Rose asked

'1994' the Doctor told her frowning

'What is it?' she asked quietly after fumbling with her hands

'Nothing… it's just' he began, then he saw the fear in Rose's eyes

'Nothing' he told her with a reassuring smile. Rose studied him for a moment but took his word

'Right then, shall we take a look?' she asked before starting to move forwards – the Doctor saw her wince and being to falter as she tried to stand on her shattered leg

'First things first' the Doctor told her 'you need crutches'

Rose's mouth opened on a protest as the Doctor moved towards the medical room

'But Doctor!' Rose began to moan. She was cut off by the opening and shutting of cupboards as the Doctor searched for what he was looking for. A few moments later Rose heard a triumphant shout and the Doctor reappeared clutching a pair of dank, grey crutches. The Doctor handed them to Rose and grinned, she looked at the metal sticks, drippings still with abandoned droplets, then back at the Doctor's proud smile – she couldn't help but laugh. She picked up one of the crutched that fitted to her hand and elbow and tested it

'What about the other one?' the Doctor asked. Rose grinned at him from over her shoulder wincing in the process.

'Na, one will do me fine'

'You sure?' the Doctor asked as he watched her take wobbly steps across the control room

'Yes!' she exclaimed with a sigh

'Alright then – onwards and upwards we go' Rose laughed and joined him at the door of the Tardis. He smiled gently at her and squeezed her hand feeling the tension that was running through her

'Remember – I won't let anyone hurt you' he softly told her. Rose smiled back and nodded at him – they said everything they need to say in their eyes. The Doctor and Rose held each others hands and stepped out of the Tardis in perfect unison – the ultimate unbreakable pair. What they stepped into was magical – rolling fields of emerald green blades of grass covered the horizon, in front of them clusters of trees dotted the fields and dark green leave stuck to the darkened bark. Underneath them jewels of dew wetted their shoes and ticked at Roses feet, around them the emerald beauty went on for miles, tiny sheep wandered in the distance as cotton tailed bunnies pricked up their ears before dancing across the fields

'Wow, that's… beautiful' Rose murmured as she looked around unable to believe this was the place her nightmares stemed from. The Doctor held her hand still and glanced around – a small smile began to take hold of his face

'Fancy exploring?' he asked as he slowly moved away from the Tardis so the grass licked the corner of his coat staining the edges.

'Hell yeah' Rose replied as she moved with the Doctor to the other side of the Tardis. Past several fields lined with animals they could see a tiny village tucked between the trees. The sun shone down over the tiny village and the last drops of the mornings mist vanished with it. A creek trickled around the village dancing with life and scattering light everywhere… _like a million tiny diamonds_… Rose winced and her hand went to her head

'You alright?' the Doctor asked slowly. Rose nodded unable to tear her eyes from the village that seemed to live in a bubble of serenity.

'Can we go…' she breathed gesturing towards the village, the Doctor watched her for a moment then nodded

'Shall we investigate?' he asked raising his eyebrows, Rose grinned and grasped his hand

'Lead the way' she instructed. It was a slow process walking across the fields as Rose adjusted to her crutches, climbing the hills was nearly an impossible task but the Doctor carried her effortlessly. They stopped for breath on top of the hill and looked down at the tiny village below. It looked like it had been abandoned in time – that the rest of the world had just changed and moved on without them. The Doctor could see a steeple of a church reaching into the sky, around that cottages lined the mud streets each with thatched roofs.

'Wow' Rose murmured 'that would be a beautiful postcard'

The Doctor laughed

'I can see it now: Dear Mum, in 1994 Ireland, just thought I'd say hi, love Rose'

Rose glared at him

'And what's wrong with that?'

'Nothing' he replied grinning cheekily 'nothing at all'

Rose ignored him and slowly began to make her way down the hill towards the sleepy little village. When their legs were splattered with mud and grass clung to their legs they had finally reached the village. A single mud track lead towards them calling them in, the ground was beaten by regular use and wet mud clumps stuck together. The Doctor and Rose slowly worked their way down the path watching the approaching houses with interest, each house was the same. Endless white cottages lined the tack that soon widened and was covered in cobble stones, each house had dark brown wooden bars across the white paint work, each bar reaching up towards the thatched rood that hung overhead. The Doctor and Rose fell into silence as they inspected the tightly drawn curtains of the cottages, each cottage looking more uninviting than the last. When they reached the end of the road a dark grey church stood, its bells chiming out over the entire village – the only sound to be heard in the deadly silence.

'I think' the Doctor murmured quietly – almost whispering 'That it's a Sunday' his thoughts were confirmed when enthusiastic bursts of Amazing Grace broke through the doors shattering the silence. Rose raised her eyebrows and glanced around, there was a tiny post office, built of large grey stones, a crumbling white mixture held them together. The windows were lined with stationary, food, drink and toiletries – this wasn't the corner shop Rose soon realised, it was the only shop. Her eyes rested on another stone building, this one was larger with dark windows. A wooden sign shook in the winds and a man's face filled with laughter welcomed them. 'The Kings Point' it read in faded black paint. Rose grinned at the Doctor

'Fancy a drink?' she asked, he grinned at her

'Don't mind if I do' the Doctor and Rose set towards the empty pub hoping for peace and sanctuary but the villages of Cathernane knew otherwise. They all crowded around the church doors murmuring to one another as they watched the strangers intrude upon their village. All they knew was that it wasn't safe for them to here; they had to leave – and soon. The villagers glanced to one another before slowly setting out for the tasks that lay ahead of them – it was going to be an eventful day for the people of Catherane – that much they were sure of.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Loved to know what you thought!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for your reviews everyone!

* * *

Despairs Darkest Destiny 

Chapter 10

The Doctor helped Rose into an ancient chair near the bar before walking over to order some drinks. Rose tried to settle into the chair but the ancient stuffing wouldn't give – she'd might as well be sitting on a wooden bench. Rose glanced around the ancient pub as the chair beneath her groaned in protest, dark maple wood covered the walls and dark furniture gleamed out of the darkness.

The Doctor leant against the bar tapping his fingers along the wood top

'Can I get some service please?' he called out gaining no response. Rose glanced around at the empty wood panels – everything was bare except for one lone photograph that hung on the wall. The weak light reflected off the silver frame, Rose was instantly drawn to the photo. A large house stood lonely in the photograph, it was surrounded by green fields that were lined with tress, and the sun shone into every corner of the photograph yet still the house stood in gloom. Rose slowly stood and limped towards the photo, her fingers gently scrapping the layers of dust and dirt off the surface. Rose looked up and gasped

'I've been here before' she whispered, someone behind her shoulder murmured

'I don't think you have, love'

Rose gasped and swung around. Behind her two men stood, their dark brown beards were greying as they hung of their chins. One man had sparkling blue eyes, the other had dark green eyes – filled with warning. The man with his hand on Roses' shoulder smiled gently

'I'm John Thompson' the man with the blue eyes introduced himself with a smile 'and this is my brother Tyler' Rose looked at him and shuddered when she saw the dire warning in his eyes – he just nodded at her.

'So what's this you say about recognising this old house?' John asked standing before her – Rose was effectively trapped, she looked helplessly towards the Doctor who was now talking to a woman who had appeared at the bar.

The Doctor grinned at the tall blonde who had appeared in front of him

'I'll have two lemonades please' the Doctor said 'Oh and two packets of salt and vinegar crisps' the woman looked at him strangely for a moment before nodded and beginning ot get the drinks

'Is it always this quite?' the Doctor asked cheerfully. The woman smiled at him

'Everyone's at church – it's Sunday morning'

'Everyone except you?' he asked

'There are some of us who don't go' she gestured around them at the few other people who were in the pub clinging to the shadows. The Doctor nodded before turning back to the bar, he ran his fingers along the dark maple wood

'You from outta town?' the woman asked – the Doctor nodded.

'Well I'm Christine'

'Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor and my friend-' he glanced around 'Who's disappeared, is called Rose'. Christine smiled

'Is that her over there?' she asked gesturing towards a blonde woman trapped between two large men

'Ah, yes' the Doctor said 'I'll just be a moment' he told Christine as he slowly jogged over to where Rose stood

'I see you've been making friends' he called loudly to her, both men stepped aside to let the Doctor through. Rose glared at him then smiled gratefully as he put his arm around her. The brothers exchanged a glance before turning to the Doctor

'Is this your woman?' they asked gesturing to Rose

'Rose? Is Rose my…erm…yep, she's my woman' he mumbled after being elbowed in the ribs

'You see we've been talking to her' Tyler began moving towards the Doctor

'And she don't look in too good shape' The Doctor watched him for a moment then it hit him what they meant

'Oh – you mean… ah' the Doctor began 'She had an accident' he added simply. The brothers looked to one another neither of them believing him, Tyler stepped into the Doctors face

'An accident? Is that right? Is it like the accident you're about to have?' he taunted as his hands moved towards his throat.

'Oi!' Christine shouted from the bar 'not in my pub!'

The brothers looked to one another before mumbling

'Sorry Christine' she looked satisfied and returned to making the Doctors drinks. Rose gulped and tried to change the subject

'So tell us about the house then' she asked weakly. The brothers fell silent then gestured to the nearby table, they sat down on bar stools and the Doctor helped Rose onto the chair beside him as he raised an eyebrow

'It's the house – the one from my dreams' she whispered. The Doctors face turned serious as he nodded in understanding before turning to the brothers, deadly serious. The men licked their lips preparing to tell their story, Christine walked over with the Doctor and Roses' drinks before pulling up a stool. Tyler began the story

'The Cannon house – manor, built in the early eighteen hundreds, generation after generation of Cannon had lived there'

'Who lives there now?' the Doctor asked

'No one' John told them, 'been empty for years – its haunted they say'

The Doctor felt Rose shiver and comfortingly squeezed her hand. Rose smiled back at him as they turned back to the story and lost themselves in the tales of darkness, fear and murder.

When the church service had finished the pub slowly began to fill and the Doctor and Rose were left together alone.

'That's it' Rose whispered 'that's where we need to go' the Doctor nodded in agreement and pulled Rose closer to him, his arm resting on her shoulders. In silence they drank their drinks – there was no need for words.

The pub was filled and everyone seemed to be watching the Doctor and Rose mumbling about them, every now and then a hushed whisper would reach their ears about them

'The strange man and his beaten up girlfriend'

The Doctor and Rose just raised their eyebrows to these rumours especially the ones where the Doctor was 'a killer on the run and had kidnapped Rose'. As soon as she heard these Rose tried to stand up in protest

'I've had enough of this' she announced loudly as she started to make her way towards the door, the Doctor jumped up – instantly at her side as they slowly walked towards the door. The Doctor dropped some money onto the bar and nodded to Christine. As soon as they were outside in the crisp air they felt they could breath. As soon as the door shut behind them they felt the tension break and heard the pub erupt with sound as everyone continued to speculate over the mysterious couple.

'Just ignore them' the Doctor murmured as he felt Rose shiver

'I'm trying' she replied. They looked around at the vacant street, it seemed that the entire population of the tiny village was crammed into the small pub. The Doctor and Rose walked down the street hand in hand as the few children that littered the street turned to stare at them. Ghostly faces watched them from the gutter, their voices silent as they stared at the new comers open mouthed. The Doctor and Rose walked in the opposite direction than which they had came, through winding rows of identical houses and until the road returned to a beaten mud track that endlessly twined between trees and lead them slowly uphill until the village was barley a dot below them. Rose rested back against a tree panting for breath as she watched the Doctor wipe sweat from his brow; they caught each others eye and just grinned. They turned to the other side of the hill and Roses' breath caught in her throat

'Oh Doctor' she murmured as she moved closer to get a better look – even the Doctor was lost for words at its beauty. A single house stood alone, surrounded by fields – it was a manor built of dark grey stone. A sparkling creek gently twined between the trees sneaking through the land to meet a large sparkling lake that stood at the back of the house – _it was like it was filled with diamonds_. Rose winced and her hand moved to her head – she couldn't tear her eyes away from it. The beauty of the mansion was too strong for her – she just had to look as did the Doctor. The dark stone seemed to rise out of the freshness of the land, its dark presence staining the surroundings. The Doctor and Rose simultaneously moved forwards so their hands met and they began to walk down to the house together.

'That's it' Rose whispered 'That's the place'. The Doctor nodded

'Let's go look shall we?' the Doctor said softly, the only reply he got was the tug of Roses' hand as she began to move forwards. As they slowly moved down the hill the tiny path turned into a gravel track that widened to meet them. A driveway of gravel thickened with weeds lead through apple trees that lined the sides spreading shadows over the pathways. Tiny rabbit froze and watched them from the long grass as the crunch of footsteps on the path filled the air. As they reached the house they saw cast iron gates stood attached to a limestone wall, engraved in the wall were some words

'Advocatus Diaboli' the Doctor read out, Rose frowned

'What's that?' she asked

'It's the houses' name' he told her 'it's in Latin'

'What's it mean?' she asked

'The Devils Advocate' the Doctor slowly said. Rose shivered in response; they stood that way for a moment with the darkness hanging over them

'Right – in we go' the Doctor murmured as he slowly moved the gates open. They groaned and screamed in protest, having been held in one position for so long, after protesting the gate finally swung in motion letting Rose and the Doctor through. Pebbles lined the courtyard, pebbles that then gave way to tiny paths leading into the wilderness. They began to follow one of the paths that lead them behind the house and towards the lake, beside the creek that slowly bled into the lake stood a lady. She was set in stone and her face was yellow with time, moss distorted her features and her base no longer ran with water but was filled with dirt and grim. Rose winced as her nightmares played back to her like memories – this was where Isabella had died. Rose shivered – she felt as though someone was watching her, she turned to look up towards one of the ancient windows. Thick glass still rested in the frame and Rose gasped as she remembered pressing her face to it, looking out over the darkened garden. Rose ran her fingers over her cheeks as though the cold glass was still pressed there

'You alright?' the Doctor asked as he gently rested an arm over her shoulder. Rose nodded and continued to walk on, in her mind she could feel the winter air clawing at her face, the snow wetting her knees and tiny goosebumps covered her skin as Rose moved towards the cemetery. She walked towards four graves that stood starkly in the centre. Abandoned weeds covered the ground as did long dead plants; the Doctor leant forward and gently brushed the cobwebs off the graves

'Beau Cannon, aged two, may he lie with the angels forever. A son –a brother, greatly loved and greatly missed' the Doctor solemnly read from a tiny grave stone.

'Isabella Cannon. Aged thirty six. May she find peace in death. A mother, a wife and a daughter, may she always be remembered' Rose whispered, her heart breaking.

'Lewis Cannon. Aged thirty nine. Died on the 7th of September' the Doctor read out coldly

'Madeline Cannon. Aged twelve, died on the 7th of September. May she rejoin her family and regain her innocence, May heaven never harm her' Rose whispered shaking, she ran her finger along the dark cold stone and looked up at the room where she had once stood. She closed her eyes and felt herself being drawn back into her nightmares. She clutched onto the gravestone knowing that only death was imminent – she realised it was time.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all your reviews guys! I'm going to Barcelona tomorrow (Monday)...the city Barcelona, not the planet Barcelona...shame, I'd love to see the dogs with no noses. I'm going for five days so there won't be an update until about next saturday. Sorry!

* * *

Despairs Darkest Destiny

Chapter Eleven

The Doctor caught Rose before she fell and he knew what was happening – the final piece of the puzzle was falling into place. He slowly turned away from the gravestones and began to walk back towards the house, as the four dark stones disappeared behind him the Doctor slowly walked into the shadows that clung to the house, shivering as the sun was blocked out. He began to walk through the corridors of the mansion, dust settled everywhere as the Doctor disturbed it – it was as though it had been there forever. The Doctors footprints left a trail through the grime as he slowly walked up the stairs, above the stairs a portrait of a man stared down at the Doctor watching him accusingly as he entered the house. The Doctor entered another corridor, a thousand pairs of eyes watching him from the wall but the Doctor continued in his determined steps. The dark maple floor boards creaked under his feet and he could feel the coldness reverberating from the stone walls. The Doctor paused in front of a door, his fingers sinking into the dust as he turned the cold metal handle. The door slowly opened to revel a room, in the room lay a bed, a wardrobe and an antique dresser lined with photos that had been aged with time. The Doctor gently dropped Rose onto the bed, a sheet of dust flew up into the air and her hair draped over the bed. The Doctor moved to the window and looked out over the garden, the sun had slowly begun to set and he could just see the stone woman shining in the night as the moonlight slowly bled through the dark clouds. The Doctor lent his forehead against the tick glass and slowly breathed out, only he didn't see the sweaty, desperate palm print that appeared on the window – nor did her see the faint tremor run through Rose's body.

_Rose held her palm to the window, an empty scream escaped her throat as she met Lewis's eyes. He watched her from the darkness and she could feel his rage, she watched as he talked to two of his friends. The men shouted back before throwing their bottles at the wall – their angry words floated up through the window_

'_But you promised us' one of them growled_

'_You said we could have her all night long' the other one yelled. Rose shivered as she realised they were talking about her, she glanced over her shoulder to see the chest of draws still pushed against the door – she shivered as she heard the angry men's' fists pounding on the door in her mind._

'_Not my fault the little bitch blocked the door' Lewis snarled before staring back up at Rose 'but believe me – she's going to be taught a lesson tonight' he muttered as he turned away from the men and back towards the house_

'_You'll get your winnings – tonight' Lewis promised the men. Rose shivered as she watched the men disappear into the darkness – she knew they were waiting for their prize. She knew Lewis had promised them something, drank too much then gambled something that wasn't his to gamble – and Rose knew it was her. Rose looked back towards the door, she knew the barricade wouldn't hold against him, she also knew she needed to escape this house and go somewhere safe. Rose frantically ran towards the door as she heard footsteps on the back staircase, Rose shivered in her white night gown as she dragged the chest of draws away from the door, as she did a vase fell from the top and dived into the ground. The china smashed and littered the floor – Rose didn't care, she had to escape, she had to run – she knew what those men were going to do to her. Rose swung the door open and ran out of it ignoring the china which cut into her feet. She began to run along the corridor, the wind blowing in her hair that was escaping through a window. She left a trail of bloody footprints as she ran – but there was only one thing she could hear; Lewis's pounding feet behind her_

'_You can run but you can't hide' he taunted her as his stride became longer and more purposeful. Rose looked before her and all she could see was darkness, she could barely see the dark gleam of the maple staircase that loomed before her. Rose hugged the wall, her fingers digging into the wooden panelling as she prayed not to be seen, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest_

'_Either you come with me girl or I'll carry you and you won't walk out of here alive' Rose whimpered as his voice called down the corridor clinging to every shadow and strengthen in the darkness. She could hear him coming and turned to run back towards him, her plan was to dive into another room before he spotted her, but she didn't know how close he was nor did she see his hand reaching out to her throat. Rose screamed when her head slammed back against the wooden walls, she could feel inside her skull throbbing as she looked up into his eyes. His emerald eyes were almost black with rage and an unnatural excitement, she could feel one hand wrapped around her throat – she watched in horror as his other hand dug into his pocket. Rose could feel her blood pumping into her ears deafening her, she saw the gleam of the candle light on a silver cover that was now in Lewis's hand, he dropped the sheath onto the floor – the sound ringing in Roses ears. She could see the hilt of the knife – a silver snake crept up the blade, jewelled emeralds sat in its eye sockets, Lewis fingered the blade carefully before slowly raising it. Rose saw the promise in his eyes and knew this was her final moment, she raised her knee and kicked him in the stomach before turning to the staircase, she felt the cold metal of the locket that hung around her neck smashing against her skin. She reached the top of the stairs; she could feel the cold wood burning on her feet through the blood that was escaping her feet. She felt the cold metal of the blade swiping at her ankles, the next thing she felt was her feet giving way, it was as though she was flying through the air, she reached her hand out and wrapped it around Lewis's arm – he followed her through the air as they tumbled down the stairs. Rose felt the wood slamming into her back as she continued down – when she finally stopped she felt a burning in her stomach, Rose gasped and looked down, she could see the knife buried into her stomach up to the hilt – she had landed on it. Rose winced and looked around her, next to her Lewis lay, his head was twisted and blood ran from his open mouth, his lifeless eyes stared out at her. Rose swallowed heavily – her breathing slowed as she felt the wetness escaped from her wound. Rose closed her eyes and breathed heavily, her fingers were wrapped around the locket as she slowly slipped away. Everyone within the house was now dead.

* * *

_

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for your reviews everyone! I'm back from Barcelona and had a great time thanks!

* * *

Despairs Darkest Destiny

Chapter Twelve

The Doctor jumped away from the window when he heard the scream – the handprint against the window was now burning into the glass. The Doctor turned around and ran over to Roses' bed, her eyes had flung open and darted wildly around the room, and the Doctor could hear her wheezing for breath as her hands pressed into her stomach

'Rose, what is it? What's happened?' the Doctor frantically asked her. Rose looked up to him – her eyes holding the stark truth, she moved her hands away from her stomach and showed the Doctor the tick red blood that covered her hands

'Oh God, Oh Rose' the Doctor murmured as he saw the mark in her stomach, the dark stain was rapidly spreading over her top. She smiled weakly at the Doctor whose face had fallen into horror; she ran a finger along his cheek

'Smile' she whispered, he watched her then allowed a small smile to pass over his lips

'Rose.. I'

'Shh' she murmured cutting in

'Can I…is there…' he mumbled as he took his jacket off and pressed it to her stomach. She held her hand on top of his – her cold skin sending shivers through the Doctor

'Can you do something for me?' she asked as she tried to take steady breaths

'Anything' he softly told her.

'Take me downstairs – to the bottom of the main staircase' he looked down at her confused

'Why?'

'Just – please?' she asked. The Doctor blinked rapidly

'Of course' he told her. The Doctor gently bundled Rose into his arms and carried her towards the hallway, Rose shivered and closed her eyes as she felt Lewis's lingering presence hanging over her

'Rose I need you to keep your eyes open' the Doctor told her, she could hear the painc on his words. Rose opened her eyes and looked into his losing herself in their swirling brow beauty

'Sorry' she murmured

'Don't be sorry – this isn't your fault, none of it' he told her firmly. Rose smiled

'You're gunna be fine – you know that right?' he asked her. She just smiled and pressed her hands against her wound. The Doctor slowly carried her down the stairs into the large hallway; the dark maple was coated in dust

'Just put me down here' Rose murmured. The Doctor set her down on the step; Rose lent back against the wall and shuddered as she saw the spot where she had died – the spot where she would die. The Doctor saw her shiver

'Are you okay?' he asked. Rose winced and slowly nodded, she squeezed his hand

'Rose, I think we should go' the Doctor told her as he tugged on her hand but Rose wasn't looking at him, she was looking over his shoulder, her mouth apart and her eyes wide.

'Rose?' the Doctor asked. When she didn't reply he turned around to see what she was staring at. Before them stood a girl, she drowned in a white night gown that floated down to her feet, curls settled on her shoulders – so golden it was almost white, a silver locket hung around her neck, her grey eyes staring at Rose from her sunken face. Rose shivered under the intensity of the girls gaze, her face was deathly pale and her rosy lips clashed against her face, Rose realised she couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen years old.

'You saw it all' the girl whispered, her voice was hoarse, like it hadn't spoken in years

'You saw everything'

Rose could barely breathe as she watched this girl before her. The Doctor saw all the blood drain from Roses' face as a look of terror took ever. He turned towards the child

'You're behind all this' he realised; she looked at him, her eyes filled with all the knowledge of the world. When she slowly nodded the Doctor felt a cold unease settle through him.

'Who are you?' he asked watching her carefully.

'I am Madeline. Madeline Cannon' she murmured. Rose gasped and clutched her head; the Doctor stared at her in disbelief as he remembered the name on the gravestone

'But you're dead' the Doctor reasoned

'I do know that'

'You're Maddy?' Rose asked quietly. The girl watched her react as she nodded

'You were in all of my nightmares' Rose whispered in disbelief.

'Are you her? Are you that same girl? Rose asked. Madeline nodded again, her grey eyes were empty.

'So you know about Roses nightmares?' the Doctor asked trying to make sense of it all.

'I know her nightmares – because they are my memories' Madeline slowly explained. Rose gasped and the Doctor frowned as they waited for her to explain

'Everything you saw – that's my life, you saw how I lived and why I died'. Cold tears streamed down Roses' face as she realised every nightmare had actually existed – only it was Madeline in her place, everything that happened to Rose had happened to Madeline

'But you died' Rose finally spoke, her soft voice cutting through the air. Madeline nodded and smiled sadly

'Just as you will soon – but I needed them to know – I needed the world to know what happened to me' Madeline explained willing them to understand.

'Don't worry' Madeline told Rose sympathetically 'It will all be over soon'. The Doctor moved to Roses' side as he saw her gulp

'And I'm sorry – I'm so sorry it had to be like this, but it was the only way'. The Doctor glared at Madeline, he couldn't understand how she could make it sound so simple – make Roses' death a matter of fact.

'What do you want?' the Doctor demanded, his voice cracking. Madeline looked at him as though it was the simplest thing in the worlds, her eyes boar into him

'I want the world to know…and…and I want peace' she whispered as a single cold tear fell down her cheek.

'I can help you do that' the Doctor told her. Rose was panting for breath now as her stomach throbbed, she pushed the jacket closer to her stomach but she knew it was no use

'Why?' Rose asked harshly, Madeline turned to looked at her, her brow furrowing.

'Why me?' Rose asked weakly as a tear fell down her face. Madeline smiled at her

'Because I can feel it. You are as lost as I am, you are alone like me. I could feel the pain that follows you around as easily as you feel the sunlight on your face. I know the life you lead Rose, and I know the peace you need to find – and you can find it through helping me'

The Doctors face fell in disbelief and Rose just stared at him in shock

'What?' she exclaimed

'I can feel the death and the pain and the loss, I can feel the shadow that hangs over you I can see the fears you long to hide. You and I Rose, we are so similar – don't you see that?' Madeline asked. Rose shook her head

'No – I really don't'. Rose shivered as Madeline's big grey eyes searched her

'It's true, don't deny it' Madeline told her watching her react. Rose struggled for breath; she could feel the Doctors' eyes on her

'Stop it' she whispered.

'Why are you trying to hide it?' Madeline asked. Rose dug her fingers into her wound as she tried to breath

'Stop it!' she shouted. The house fell silent and only the sound of Roses' short breaths filled the house, the Doctor was kneeling before her, his palms framing her face

'Rose – I need you to look at me'. Rose slowly opened her eyes; she could see the concern that filled his gaze

'This is all gunna be over soon'

'I know' Rose whispered – her words having a different meaning to the Doctors.

'Rose' he chided. She smiled weakly

'We're running out of time' she murmured. The Doctor ran his thumb down her cheek never breaking eye contact with her. He nodded slowly before turning round to face Maddy, she opened her mouth

'Don't' the Doctor cut her off as he shook his head 'just don't'. Madeline fell silent as she just watched him

'What do you want?' he eventually asked sounding world weary. She blinked looking like the frightened girl she really was

'I just want to go home' she whispered honestly. The Doctor nodded

'I can help you with that' he told her

'Please, will you take me to heaven to be with my mama? My mama and my brother?' she asked as her voice cracked. Her eyes were now watering. Rose bit her lip and forgot all the pain she had been suffering; she knew that it must have been much worse for Madeline

'I need you to close your eyes' the Doctor softly asked her. Madeline took one last look around the room, her grey eyes locking with Roses for a moment. Rose looked away unable to handle the little girls' pain. Madeline closed her pale fingers around her locket as she closed her eyes. The Doctor gently pressed his fingertips to her temples

'It won't hurt a bit, I promise'

'What's a little more pain to me?' she asked. The Doctor smiled sadly as he focused on her mind. The Doctor winced as he saw every memory that filled Madeline's mind; he felt every pain that had happened to her and his heart ached for her. As his mind began to fill with every story Madeline needed to tell he could feel her slowly relax, he could feel her tension slowly draining from her. The Doctor fought the urge to pull away from her, the urge to break the connection and relieve his soul from all the pain – but he knew he couldn't leave it all with her, so he held on. As he felt the vividness of the memories drain away from Madeline the Doctor knew it was working

'Madeline' the Doctor murmured

'I need you to let go – to let go of everything you're holding onto' Rose watched as Madeline slowly paled, she could see the girl shaking

'How? I've been holding on for so long – how do I let go?'. The Doctor ran his thumb along her cheek

'If you let go you can move on – you can be with them forever. It's your determination that's stopping you' he murmured

'But it's all I've know for so long' she whimpered.

'Go to a place deep within your mind, go to a place you feel safe' he began slowly 'now picture you're mother, and your brother. Imagine you're lying in the grass, its tickling your skin, above you is only sky – a thousand stars looking down. Can you see them?'

'I see them' Madeline whispered

'Good, now feel your mothers hand in yours, feel her love taking hold of you again, feel the freedom that comes with the stars, the endless beauty – it's yours. I need you to believe'

Madeline's breathing became scarce and the Doctor felt her go cold under his hands

'I see them' she whispered in disbelief 'they're waiting for me'

'Go to them' the Doctor gently urged her.

'Mama' Madeline called out as the Doctor felt her fade beneath her hands

'Mama, I'm coming home' she whispered. As she slowly faded away her eyes met the Doctors

'Thank you' she whispered before breaking into a grin as she could finally reach her peace in heaven – as she found her family. The Doctor smiled to the place where she had stood only moments before, where the house had been so cold a new warmness filled it. The Doctor turned to see Rose, to celebrate the end of their nightmare when he saw her sprawled out over the stairs. Her hands had fallen from her wound and blood was everywhere

'Rose!' he frantically called as he ran to her

'I did as you said' she weakly murmured

'What?' he desperately asked as his eyes searched her face.

'I believe' she whispered

'Oh Rose'

'I'm with you, in that field under those stars, your hand is in mine – I can feel it'. The Doctor felt his hearts slowly break as he slipped his hand into Roses' trembling one

'We'll lie there forever, just you, me and the stars, I can hear your laughter and feel your hearts. You're so warm' she mumbled as her eyes flickered.

'We'll stay there forever won't we Doctor? Promise me we will'. The Doctor fought back tears as he traced her smile with his finger

'I promise' he whispered, his voice cracking. Rose almost smiled as she locked his fingers with hers

'Don't look so frightened. It's a happy place – it's the best place in the universe and we'll stay there forever my Doctor. Through the end of the world, after the sun goes out – we'll stay there until there's no more stars to shine on us, only then we'll go to sleep' Rose whispered as she closed her eyes.

'Isn't that so?' she weakly breathed before her fingers went limp in his hand.

'No' he murmured 'not yet, I'm not giving up on you yet Rose' he promised as he lifted her lifeless body off the stairs

'I'm not ready to let go' he whispered as he walked away from the house, no one else was going to die in that house and the Doctor was sure of it.


	13. Epilogue

Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Despairs Darkest Destiny

Epilogue

The Doctor poured another mug of tea down the sink and he emptied another uneaten meal into the bin. Even when he was cooking it he knew he wasn't going to eat it – it was just something to fill the empty hours with – time seemed so worthless since… since the incident. The Doctor sighed and ran his finger over his chin where long forgotten stubble was starting to form; his fingers rubbed his face digging into the bags that hung under his eyes. He walked around the Tardis, it was so empty and quiet – he couldn't stand it. He slowly paced the corridors until he reached Rose's room, his hand rested on the door as he thought. He finally gave in and pushed the door open, a shiver of dread ran through him as he saw her empty bed, the empty chair at the empty table. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what she looked like before all of this began, before she was tired, before her eyes were hollow and her skin was black and blue with bruises, before her eyes were blood shot with fear and her mouth hung open on empty screams, before her skin was pale and lifeless – before she died.

The Doctor felt himself choke up again as he remembered

'No' he muttered to himself – she'd died, but he'd saved her, he'd brought her back, he couldn't let go of her. He walked out of her room and entered the medical room, there she lay – her skin so pale it matched the clinical walls. Her chest slowly rose and fell as machines monitored her breathing. He closed his eyes as he remembered the moment her heart stopped, the moment her lips went blue, the moment he fell apart. But he'd saved her – and here she'd lain since, not moving – just sleeping. The Doctor didn't know if she'd ever open her eyes again – he just had to pray that she would because he couldn't imagine not being able to stare into her eyes endlessly. The Doctor sat beside her bed and held her hand – there was nothing he could do but wait - and he had all the time in the world.

It could have been hours later – or it could have been days, the Doctor didn't know and nor did he care. Finally Rose's eyelids flickered open to stare at him from the depths of the bed. He watched her worriedly as her eyes cautiously searched the room, when her eyes met the Doctors a slow smile spread over her face. All the tension that had filled the Doctor slowly drained away as she returned his smile.

'Hey' she murmured

'Hello' he replied. Rose snuggled under the blankets ignoring the wire that connected her to various machines; she just focused on the warmth and concern that filled the Doctor's eyes. He squeezed her hand

'How you feeling?' he asked

'Sore' she mumbled 'sore but better'. He ran a finger down her cheek

'Good' he whispered. Rose smiled at him and squeezed his hand in return, she watched him for a moment, she knew something was bothering him

'What?' she asked, the Doctor opened his mouth to say something but when he caught Rose's eye he thought better of it

'It's nothing' he lied as he tried to force a smile. Rose watched him, her brow furrowing

'We've come this far together – don't start lying to me know Doctor' she told him. The Doctor closed his eyes and breathed – he knew it was a bad idea to reveal all the things that had been troubling him as he waited for Rose's precious eyes to open but he couldn't help himself – he need to know the answers.

'Everything Madeline said about you, about us, about our lives – was it true?' he desperately asked. Rose watched his eyes that now restlessly searched hers and she knew this was tearing him up inside. She raised her hands and gently grazed them down his cheeks

'What do you think?' she asked quietly. The Doctor paused

'I think she was right – I think you fear something' he sadly admitted. Rose looked at him thoughtfully before nodding.

'There is something I fear' she whispered. She felt the Doctor freeze under her hands

'I'm scared of losing you – so scared that some nights I can't sleep, sometimes I just want to lie in your arms and not leave the Tardis whilst you tell me everything's gunna be okay'. The Doctor raised his eyes and searched hers

'Really?' he asked quietly. Rose simply nodded

'Yes' the Doctor smiled at her

'Good' he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her in a familiar embrace.

Outside the Tardis fresh white snow covered four long forgotten graves; their names were etched into the stone for eternity, their story needing to be told. Inside the Tardis the Doctor held Rose to his chest, their warm bodies intertwining

'Everything's gunna be okay Rose' the Doctor promised. Rose smiled at him

'I know'. Together they lay remembering the dark story of a little girl, the story that must be told so her death wasn't in vain. The Doctor silently vowed that no one would forget the tale of the abandoned house that sat on a lone hillside, someday the world would know of the evils that haunted that house and someday justice would be severed. The Doctor bundled Rose closer never wanting to let go, they lost themselves in their cocoon of warmth and love whilst everything outside became blanketed in fresh snow. The white snow covered every blood stain and every memory, not even the darkness of the Cannon family could ruin the fresh innocence of the snow, for once, in one tiny moment in time, everything was at peace and everybody was as one – for one tiny second there was no more pain, no more suffering, there was no more hatred – with this blanket of snow came something that had disappeared so long ago, the snow had brought hope. Hope was all that was needed to banish despairs darkest destiny.

* * *

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I'd love to know your final thoughts!


End file.
